


Afterlife

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Catch a killer, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), Comforting Dean Winchester, Cop Dean Winchester, Dark Comedy, Dark Humor, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Castiel (Supernatural), Ghosts, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Med Student Castiel (Supernatural), Murder, Murder Mystery, Planning Adventures, Reality Bending, Romance Comedy, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Student Castiel (Supernatural), happiness, letting go, life after death, unplanned adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: When Castiel's life is taken, Castiel finds life after Death with an experienced ghost named Dean Winchester. Dean happy to show him a world he never knew in life, however, Castiel's death still unsolved. The question haunts him to who and why. Dean and Castiel team up to find the killer and put Castiel's body to rest. Both exposing the secrets and lies around them when reality comes crashing down on them.Castiel thought Dean was meant to be there to help him, but...what if he was meant to be there to help Dean?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 139





	1. If today was your last day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afterlife](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555793) by Hailee Steinfeld. 



Intoxicatingly charming blue eyes opened in surprise with a starling gasp as he laid there in his bed. Castiel’s heart racing as his body realized whatever had startled him was over and done. He caught his breath trying to relax, startled by something he couldn’t remember of what must have been a dream. The sound of his alarm next to him going off snapped him from his thoughts, getting up he cursed realizing he set the alarm for a reason. He sighed reaching over tiredly slapping his physical alarm clock button before he groaned getting up to start the day. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel started his day with his morning run, his light blue and black tracksuit lightly scratched together as he ran. Sweat dripping down his tanned skin, making his normal run starting at his front door, heading down to the park by the river bank. Castiel would run the easy bike path near the river bank and then back around to the end of the path that ended a couple of blocks from his house, where he would complete the circle and return to his house. 

The weather felt exceptionally better today than yesterday, Castiel didn’t have to wear his winter gloves, or his tracksuit jacket zipped up. Castiel said his normal good mornings to his neighbors in the neighborhood. Most about to start their day, Castiel moved through to his door. 

Taking in the silence of the day. He breathed contently. Moving to place his house keys by the door before he went to do his daily chores. Castiel spent time doing his laundry, cleaning his house. He crossed off the two long chores he did that day. It was his day off being a Sunday, he had plans to just stay home and clean his house, as well as get some of his college homework done. He had to finish this essay before Monday when it would be graded by his professor. Castiel sighed sitting at his desk rubbing his face. After hours of getting a couple of words on paper, he got up deciding to get a run in so he could clear his head. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel ran down the ravine in his normal run, the sound of the ravine beautiful in the silent night. Castiel regretted not running before the sun went down, it was almost hard to see. Castiel paused to pull out his cellphone for the light but…he didn’t have it. When was the last time he had his phone? He couldn’t remember checking it all day. 

Castiel patted his person before he gave up turning to run when something like a big stick came at his face knocking him out.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Next round**

  
  
  
  
  


Intoxicatingly charming blue eyes opened in surprise with a starling gasp as he laid there in his bed. Castiel’s heart racing as his body realized whatever had startled him was over and done. He caught his breath trying to relax, startled by something he couldn’t remember of what must have been a dream. The sound of his alarm next to him going off snapped him from his thoughts, getting up he cursed realizing he set the alarm for a reason. He sighed reaching over tiredly slapping his physical alarm clock button before he groaned getting up to start the day. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel started his day with his morning run, his light blue and black tracksuit lightly scratched together as he ran. Sweat dripping down his tanned skin, making his normal run starting at his front door, heading down to the park by the river bank. Castiel would run the easy bike path near the river bank and then back around to the end of the path that ended a couple of blocks from his house, where he would complete the circle and return to his house. 

The weather felt exceptionally better today than yesterday, Castiel didn’t have to wear his winter gloves, or his tracksuit jacket zipped up. Castiel said his normal good mornings to his neighbors in the neighborhood. Most about to start their day, Castiel moved through to his door. 

Taking in the silence of the day. He breathed contently. Moving to place his house keys by the door before he went to do his daily chores. Castiel paused seeing a red light on his answering machine. Castiel clicked play hearing his brother Gabriel’s voice on the call.

“Hi, bro. It’s me. I was wondering how you were doing, I haven’t heard from you in a couple of days. Give me a call when you can.” His brother’s voice echoed his house. 

“Gabe, I called you yesterday.” Castiel moved to make himself some tea. “I told you, I’m having a blackout of electronics day. I need to work on my essay, I told you. I’ll give you a call before bed. I need to work on my essay. I can’t be distracted.” 

Castiel spent time cleaning the glass windows and fixing his sink. He crossed off the two long chores he did that day. It was his day off being a Sunday, he had plans to just stay home and clean his house, as well as get some of his college homework done. He had to finish this essay before Monday when it would be graded by his professor. Castiel sighed sitting at his desk rubbing his face. After hours of getting a couple of words on paper, he got up deciding to get a run in so he could clear his head. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel ran down the ravine in his normal run, the sound of the ravine beautiful in the silent night. Castiel regretted not running before the sun went down, it was almost hard to see. Castiel paused to pull out his cellphone for the light but…he didn’t have it. When was the last time he had his phone? He couldn’t remember checking it all day. 

Castiel patted his person before he gave up turning to run when something like a big stick came at his face knocking him out.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Next round**

  
  
  
  
  


Intoxicatingly charming blue eyes opened in surprise with a starling gasp as he laid there in his bed. Castiel’s heart racing as his body realized whatever had startled him was over and done. He caught his breath trying to relax, startled by something he couldn’t remember of what must have been a dream. The sound of his alarm next to him going off snapped him from his thoughts, getting up he cursed realizing he set the alarm for a reason. He sighed reaching over tiredly slapping his physical alarm clock button before he groaned getting up to start the day. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel started his day with his morning run, his light blue and black tracksuit lightly scratched together as he ran. Sweat dripping down his tanned skin, making his normal run starting at his front door, heading down to the park by the river bank. Castiel would run the easy bike path near the river bank and then back around to the end of the path that ended a couple of blocks from his house, where he would complete the circle and return to his house. 

The weather felt exceptionally better today than yesterday, Castiel didn’t have to wear his winter gloves, or his tracksuit jacket zipped up. Castiel said his normal good mornings to his neighbors in the neighborhood. Most about to start their day, Castiel moved through to his door. 

Taking in the silence of the day. He breathed contently. Moving to place his house keys by the door before he went to do his daily chores. Castiel paused seeing a red light on his answering machine. Castiel clicked play hearing his boss’s voice on the phone.

“Castiel, where the hell are you? I tried to call your cell but you’re not answering. Give me a call, alright?” His boss asked before hanging up.

“It’s because it’s Sunday.” Castiel moved to make himself some tea. “You are going to feel so stupid once you get to the office and realize that...I should get some chores done before my essay.” 

Castiel walked to his list of chores for the day, but...he paused. The whole list of twenty things was crossed out. Castiel...couldn’t remember getting them done. He wrote the list Monday and had only gotten two a day. He should have at least had eight more things to do. He paused taking a sip of his tea before deciding to just watch some tv before working on his paper. Castiel sighed sitting at his desk rubbing his face. After hours of getting a couple of words on paper, he got up deciding to get a run in so he could clear his head. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel ran down the ravine in his normal run, the sound of the ravine beautiful in the silent night. Castiel regretted not running before the sun went down, it was almost hard to see. Castiel paused to pull out his cellphone for the light but…he didn’t have it. When was the last time he had his phone? He couldn’t remember checking it all day. 

**_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be._ **

He heard his phone ringing, the distinct ringtone which was a favorite song of his. Iris from The Goo Goo Dolls. 

**_And I don't want to go home right now._ **

He continued to quickly pat himself down, it must have been on him.

**And all I can taste is this moment.**

He paused realizing the sound wasn’t coming from his person. His eyes fell onto a faint glowing path farther past him, under some leaves at the base of the thick trees near the ravine. He walked over to it, pushing a bunch of wet mushy leaves from on top of it.

**And all I can breathe is your life.**

Castiel picked up his phone seeing a large amount of missed calls shown on screen, but what surprised him was the mud and large crack in the screen with what looked like red paint. The screen was pretty damaged but the call from his brother was missed for waiting too long to answer, showing a large number of missed text messages and calls. 

“What?” Castiel breathed confused for many reasons. The calls, his phone being in the middle of his running path looking worn like it had been there a while...the date on there reading it was already that coming Thursday.

**And sooner or later it's over-**

Castiel stood up giving out a shaky breath before he heard a noise of a twig snapping behind him turning to look in surprise when something like a big stick came at his face knocking him out.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Next round**

  
  
  
  
  


Intoxicatingly charming blue eyes opened in surprise with a starling gasp as he laid there in his bed. Castiel’s heart racing as his body realized whatever had startled him was over and done. He caught his breath trying to relax, startled by something he couldn’t remember of what must have been a dream. The sound of his alarm next to him going off snapped him from his thoughts, getting up he cursed realizing he set the alarm for a reason. He sighed reaching over tiredly slapping his physical alarm clock button before he groaned getting up to start the day. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel started his day with his morning run, his light blue and black tracksuit lightly scratched together as he ran. Sweat dripping down his tanned skin, making his normal run starting at his front door, heading down to the park by the river bank. Castiel would run the easy bike path near the river bank and then back around to the end of the path that ended a couple of blocks from his house, where he would complete the circle and return to his house. 

The weather felt exceptionally better today than yesterday, Castiel didn’t have to wear his winter gloves, or his tracksuit jacket zipped up. Castiel said his normal good mornings to his neighbors in the neighborhood. 

“Hey, Bobby,” Castiel called panting as he ran past never waiting for a hello back or acknowledgment, turning to run down the ravine when he paused hearing someone running to catch up to him. Castiel turned to see a man, not in running attire. Castiel eyed the man who already seemed out of breath trying to catch up to him. Castiel took in his light blue jeans, brown work boots, a black top with red and white flannel. Yeah, this guy wasn’t signing up for a run today. 

“Hey.” The man panted trying to keep up with Castiel who shot him a confused look. 

“Hello,” Castiel stated trying to be friendly as he continued his running. The man keeping up despite his heavy boots. 

“Don’t you get tired of this?” The man panted with desperate intakes of air. 

“Of what?” Castiel asked confused.

“Doing the same day every day?” The man asked as Castiel paused more than slightly creeped out. How did a stranger know him to know he runs every day at the same time.

“Are you stalking me?” Castiel eyed him as the man thankful for the stop took deep breaths holding his knees. 

“Just observing.” The man panted for a moment before taking a deep breath and standing straight. “I notice you run at the same time every morning, sounds...fun.” He started making a face to show he did not like that idea. “But wouldn’t you like to do something fun with your time?”

“It’s my only day off, I do what I like.” Castiel scoffed. “And I like to run.”

“Only day off?” The man chuckled sliding his hands into his pocket as Castiel gave him an annoyed glance. “...Question. What day is it to you?” 

“Sunday,” Castiel commented as the man stared at him to continue. “...October thirteenth.” Castiel rolled his eyes turning to walk away when the man’s voice made him pause.

“Might want to get your watch checked, dude.” The man chuckled. “...It’s Friday, October eighteenth.” Castiel was taken back confused turning to look at him for a second. The man, however, had turned and was already running the way he came as Castiel went back to his run.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was still slightly bothered by the man he met in his jog. Something about him rubbed him the wrong way. He breathed out a sign as he entered his out. Moving to place his house keys by the door before he went to do his daily chores. 

Castiel walked to his list of chores for the day, but...he paused. The whole list of twenty things was crossed out. Castiel...couldn’t remember getting them done. He wrote the list Monday and had only gotten two a day. He should have at least had eight more things to do. He hesitating to take a sip of his tea when a knock on the door made him turn.

“Mr. Novak?” A man’s voice called. “Haven Police, we are here to do a welfare check!” Castiel paused standing walking over to the door, he peered out the peephole to see two police officers dressed in their uniforms standing there. 

“Can I see your badges?” Castiel called but they didn’t notice or respond just waiting for the door. When they knocked roughly again, Castiel rolled his eyes moving to open the door...but the door wouldn’t open. Castiel blinked taken back, Castiel tried to pull and tug. Tried to open or pull at the door. “Officers, the door won’t open! I’m sorry, there must be something wrong with it. I’ll come to meet you using the back door.” Castiel turned to walk to his back door when the door was pushed open by one of the officers. Castiel turned seeing the two officers step in.

“His cars out front.” One spoke as the other nodded. 

“Doors unlocked.” The other stated, the two glancing around the house as Castiel walked over to them.

“You got the door to work, thanks-” Castiel paused when he realized they weren’t listening. One walked towards the kitchen. Noticing Castiel’s laptop with his tea next to it. The man touched the cup. “Excuse me, I didn’t give you permission to enter-”

“The tea is ice cold, Michael.” The first police officer spoke, as the other was glancing around the living room. “He looks like he just left everything like he planned to return.” 

“Hello?” Castiel spoke getting more and more startled they weren’t speaking to him.

“I noticed his car keys are hung up,” Michael stated. “He must be home, Maybe he’s upstairs. Let’s check, Lucifer.” Castiel walked over hesitantly starting to wave his hand in front of Lucifer’s face. He...didn’t even flinch. 

“What?” Castiel breathed confused as Lucifer moved towards him, Castiel took a step back in surprise. 

However, Lucifer moved through him. Like...completely through him. Like Castiel...wasn’t there. Castiel shivered in surprise at the feel, watching the officers in shock move up the stairs. Castiel panting as he tried to wrap his head around this. How did they _not_ see him?! Castiel held his chest in the middle of a panic attack as he bolted out the front door to the end of his driveway. Someone must see him! This was...This was crazy!

“HELLO?!” Castiel screamed to his neighbors who were nosy and were watching the police from the other side of the street. Tears slid down his face as his panic attack got worse. Castiel moved to them waving his hands in their face and screaming standing in front of them in the middle of the street. They didn’t acknowledge them. “HELLO?! CAN ANYONE SEE ME?! HELLO?!”

“What do you think is happening?” His neighbor Becky asked Bobby. 

“I guess it’s a welfare check. No one has seen him since Sunday.” Bobby commented. “I thought something was wrong when I didn’t see him on his morning runs, but I thought...maybe he just had a deadline or something for his school.”

“Goodness, I hope he’s okay.” Becky breathed pulling her sweater up.

“I hope so too. He’s a good kid.” Bobby stated as Castiel panted hearing the words. He had...ran every morning. He said Hi to Bobby every day, how had Bobby not noticed?!

“Guys, I’m right here!” Castiel begged but no one saw him. No one noticed. 

“They can’t see you.” A voice spoke as Castiel turned in surprise, his eyes falling on the man from earlier. The odd one with the plaid. He looked at Castiel with sympathy. 

“W...Why?” Castiel choked a sob coming from his throat as a tear slid down his face. The man swallowed looking down taking a moment to compose himself before speaking. “...Why can’t they see me?”

“...Because the living can’t see the dead.” The man explained. Castiel sucked in air in shock at the words. 

He...was _dead_?

A car casually drove through the man who didn’t even flinch at it. Castiel backed up at the car only to fall onto his butt just as the car past through them. Castiel touched his body in surprise. Two arms, two legs, one torso-

“Hey...It’s okay.” The man’s voice startled him back to reality. The man kneeling in front of him, touching his shoulder. “...It’s going to be okay. I’m here.” Castiel choked out a harsh sob moving to hold the man in the tight hug. A sobbing mess of tears, snot, and salvia in his mess of a break down in the middle of the street. The man held him throughout his whole breakdown. Letting Castiel cry it out.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


After hours of tears, Castiel and the man sat in front of Castiel’s house seeing four cop cars with their lights on. People going in and out of his house for evidence. Castiel’s head laid on his knees as held them to his chest.

“...So I’m dead.” Castiel’s voice made the man turn.

“...Yep.” The man spoke as Castiel’s eyes moved to him.

“...I don’t remember dying.” Castiel admitted as the man relaxed leaning back on his arms watching the house. 

“It’s because you were in denial.” The man sighed. “It happened to me first. I started my day like normal, everything was normal...till I got to work and no one saw me. Lots of tears and...I realized they were for me.” 

“...So I just...been reliving my death day?” Castiel asked. 

“You never made contact with someone enough to realize that no one else could see you.” The man stated. “You live alone with little contact with people. You were able to live out your lazy day over and over again. Must have noticed some stuff was off?” 

“...I thought they were dreams. I somehow had finished all my chores for the month, somehow dreamed of losing my phone. Dreamed of finding it…” Castiel paused remembering. 

“What?” The man asked as Castiel looked at him. 

“...My dreams all ended the same, with me being hit by something in the face.” Castiel admitted. 

“...That’s…” The man started hesitated. 

“...When I died?” Castiel asked, the man hesitantly nodded. 

“Yeah.” The man stated as Castiel frowned before getting up running towards the ravine. “Hey, where are you going?!” The man kept up watching as Castiel walked up to a tree near the middle of the long path. Brushing away the leaves before he picked up a cellphone. _His_ Cellphone, dirty with wet mud, broken glass and...What Castiel realized...wasn’t red paint. 

“...I was murdered.” Castiel stated sucking in the air before turning to the man. “I was running this path in a late-night jog, I-I remember that. It was darker than I expected because it was later than I normally run. I-I went to turn on my phone light for some light and-”

_Castiel heard a noise of a twig snapping behind him turning to look in surprise when something like a big stick came at his face knocking him out._

Castiel flinched at the sound of the stick hitting his head. The sound he remembered sounded _so loud_. A noise he couldn’t describe more than an empty plastic water bottle being stepped on. 

“I-I was hit on the head with what I think was a branch or something,” Castiel explained to the man. “I-I have to give this to the police.” Castiel moved to storm back to his house.

“It doesn’t work like that.” The man explained grabbing Castiel’s arm stopping him. “...You aren’t really holding it.” Castiel paused taken back as he looked at his hand seeing...it was empty and the phone was back where it previously was. “Things we touch in this world, don’t affect the living world.”

“...right...that makes sense.” Castiel breathed covering his face as the man sighed moving to comfort him.

“You have to wait until the cops find it. They are already on the right track. They know your missing. So they are actively looking into it.” The man held Castiel’s shoulders. “It won’t take them long to realize you took a late-night run. You run the same path every day. They will find it, be patient. That’s all we can do.”

“...How can you be so sure they will find it?” Castiel sniffed looking at his phone.

“Because I’m a cop.” The man started before he paused realizing the present tense. “...I _was_ a cop.”

“I get it. You don’t have to do that.” Castiel breathed holding his head trying to process everything. 

“Look, Michael and Lucifer are the best cops, I know. Your case is in good hands.” The man reassured touching Castiel’s shoulders. 

“...So you’re a cop?” Castiel breathed trying to remain calm. 

“Yeah.” The man started sliding his hands through his pocket. “Almost ten years in?” Castiel nodded taking in the information. “Come on, we should get away from this area, you don’t want to be where you died when the time hits you died.” 

“Why?” Castiel asked confused but followed him.

“You already experienced it...You’ll die again.” The man stated. “That’s why you kept dying every night. You’ll get that deadly blow every time.”

“...Oh.” Castiel held himself as they walked to Castiel’s house again.

“You’re lucky I ran into you...I had to learn this all by myself.” The man admitted looking down at his feet when he walked. 

“You haven’t met anyone else?” Castiel asked.

“No. You’re the first.” The man shrugged. 

“...How long have you been dead?” Castiel questioned surprise.

“Five or six months.” The man shrugged. “Kinda lost track.”

“...How did you die?” Castiel asked as the man chuckled looking at Castiel amused. 

“Whoa, jumping in head first here, huh?” The man laughed. “Shouldn’t you at least ask my name, or at the very least buy me dinner first?” Castiel instantly stopped at that turning to the man feeling bad.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m so in my head. Where are my manners?” Castiel choked going red with embarrassment. “I’m Castiel Novak, nice to meet you.”

“I’m just messing.” The man laughed. “The name’s Dean, Dean Winchester, and I was shot to death.” Dean beamed at Castiel’s mortified look. “And...I guess, to help you out, I’ll be your spirit guide to the world of the dead.” Dean patted his shoulder. “Welcome to the world of the dead!” Castiel could only blink, taking in the words.


	2. Wayward

Castiel stood in front of his house biting his nails, the lights from the police lost in the sunlight. Castiel focused on the people coming in and out of his home. 

“This is really how you want to spend your afterlife?” Dean comment. “It’s going to take a while for them to process the scene.”

“They are in the wrong spot. I wasn’t...I wasn’t _attacked_ there.” Castiel commented upset.

“I know. But...They’ll figure it out.” Dean stated. Castiel rubbed his face. 

“How can you be so sure?” Castiel asked ruffling his hair.

“I was a cop, remember. These things take time and it won’t change anything for you.” Dean stated leaning against the fence next to the curb. A car pulled up to Castiel’s house as Castiel stood cursing as the owner of the car pulled up moving to rush towards the house but was stopped.

“No. No. No.” Castiel spoke seeing the young man yelling at the cops.

“Who is that?” Dean asked as Castiel started to walk over, Dean quickly following him. 

“My brother.” Castiel breathed out sadly as he watched his brother arguing with cops to let him in. “Gabriel. It’s okay...I’m…” Castiel stated trying to calm him but...he knew it wasn’t okay. 

“Where’s my brother?!” Gabriel yelled towards the cops as Michael and Lucifer exited the house. 

“What seems to be the problem here?” Michael asked as Gabriel turned to them.

“This is my brother’s house! I haven’t heard from him in a couple of days.” Gabriel choked out the words, seeing the cops all around and in the home.

“You’re his brother?” Michael asked. “Gabriel Novak?” Gabriel nodded crossing his arms. “When did you last speak to him?”

“Um...Saturday. I think.” Gabriel pulled out his phone looking at his texts. “Yeah, last I got from Castiel was saying he was taking a study break to work on his homework.” 

“We are going to need copies of that,” Lucifer stated. 

“I’ll help any way you need, but I am a doctor. I need my phone.” Gabriel stated handing over his phone. 

“Your brother was in school to be a doctor right?” Michael stated. 

“Yes, he almost finished.” Gabriel nodded. “He was working on his last assignment before the final.” 

“Your family comes from a long line of doctors?” Michael asked.

“Yes. My mother was an Obstetrician, My father was a Cardiologists.” Gabriel admitted. “I’m a neurologist. I specialize in comatose patients. Castiel is in school to be a Cardiologist, like dad.”

“You said was?” Michael asked.

“Yes. My parents died from a Carbon Dioxide leak in their homes while they slept. Maybe six years ago.” Gabriel stated.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Michael comment. 

“Thanks.” Gabriel breathed thumbing for a smoke. 

“So, you and your brother close?” Michael asked.

“We normally talk every day,” Gabriel stated. “That’s why I reported him missing when he hadn’t gotten back to me and asked for a welfare check.”

“Then you know normal day to day?” Michael questioned.

“Yeah. Usually, he goes for a run to start his way. He’s kinda predictable.” Gabriel stated. “You don’t have a smoke on you, do you?” Michael shook his head no but Lucifer offered him smoke from his metal cigar holder. Gabriel took one, as Lucifer lit up a lighter for him. Gabriel breathed in the smoke with relief blowing it out. “He’s done the same thing since he was in high school.”

“So do you know where he would normally run?” Michael asked.

“Yeah. He ran the same path every day.” Gabriel explained blowing out smoke. “This is the house we grew up in, We inherited it when my parents died. I wanted nothing to do with it. Said the place must have been cursed or something to have both our parents die in it...but he said it had good memories. So I let him have it.” 

“Mind showing me where he ran?” Michael asked as Gabriel nodded ushering him to follow as Lucifer went with him. 

“See, There’s nothing to worry about.” Dean’s voice made Castiel turn. “They are going to find out what happened to you.” Castiel turned to Dean staring at him.

“It will make me feel better when they find the phone.” Castiel breathed.

“And then?” Dean asked.

“Then what?” Castiel asked a bit annoyed.

“What will you do then? Just...follow Michael and Lucifer around till they solve your case?” Dean questioned.

“I guess?” Castiel scoffed.

“Well, it should be easy to keep an eye on them seeing as they are a couple,” Dean commented. “Will you follow them home or just chill here or maybe at the police station?”

“Okay, I get it. It’s unrealistic to follow around the detectives on the case.” Castiel threw his hand up in air turning to him. “What do you suggest I do?” Dean looked at him for a moment before he smiled. 

“...Are you hungry? I’m hungry.” Dean turned to start to walk away. Castiel blinked confused and surprise. 

“Am I hungry?” Castiel scoffed as he followed after him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel moaned as he shoveled a burger into his mouth, the burger was juicy and god Castiel would never have eaten this fat inducing heart attack on the stick before. He could feel the juices spilling through his fingers as he moaned eating the burger. Dean was contently eating some fries. 

“I can’t believe we can eat,” Castiel spoke with his mouth full.

“We can interact with the world, but we can’t change it for the living,” Dean stated. “Just had to wait till someone ordered something for in house and we can snag it too. It’s all complicated but you’ll get used to it.” Dean munched on fries. “We can eat, and never get fat.” Castiel snorted at that. “But we don’t need to eat, however, I quite enjoy it.”

“This is so good. I can’t believe I missed out on this.” Castiel chewed. 

“It’s a hole in the wall in a shady neighborhood,” Dean stated. “You wouldn’t have known about it, Mr. Doctor.” 

“Ouch.” Castiel laughed at the comment. “I get it, so I have a stick up my ass.”

“I can pull it out if you like.” Dean teased as Castiel snorted moving to eat some fries before munching on the burger again. “Wow, you’re smiling.”

“I don’t make it a habit.” Castiel teased. 

“You should, you’re pretty cute when you smile.” Dean beamed. 

“Ah, a compliment from Dean the cop?” Castiel teased back. 

“I don’t make it a habit.” Dean sucked on his milkshake. Castiel smiled eating another bite of his burger. 

“You know, I’m pretty fun though. You know, when I’m not dead.” Castiel took another bite of his meal. 

“I bet,” Dean stated. 

“No, I am, I’m...great at parties.” Castiel lied as Dean smiled at him softly.

“Uh, huh.” Dean agreed mocking as Castiel laughed at his mocking. 

“I am,” Castiel stated.

“And when was the last time you were _great at parties_ ,” Dean asked as Castiel put his burger down to drink his shake.

“ _High school_ ,” Castiel mumbled into his drink, which made Dean clap and laughed loudly. Castiel blushed at the scene but there was no scene...they were dead. No one else could see them.

“Come on, eat up,” Dean stated. “I got somewhere to take you.”

“Where?” Castiel snorted but Dean just kept ushering him to eat as they laughed.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked with Dean as Dean held his wrist helping him along. Castiel laughed when Dean stopped in front of a clothing store. Dean walked him in as Castiel looked at him confused.

“Shopping spree,” Dean stated. “Figured you didn’t want to wear your tracksuit forever.” Castiel eyed him as he moved to touch some jeans. 

“I thought we couldn’t keep things from the real world,” Castiel stated.

“No, you can. Just like the burgers, we can’t take them from the living world but we can take and use them in ours.” Dean stated pulling a leather jacket from the rack putting it on. “I mean, the clothes your wearing are real-world, yet you’re wearing them.” Castiel nodded looking.

“So this is where you wanted to take me?” Castiel asked. 

“Nah, I figured you’d want to change first,” Dean stated as Castiel went to the jeans pulling his size off the rack. 

“Where should I change?” Castiel asked. 

“Well, you can change here or you can try to see if the changing rooms are free,” Dean stated. 

“Change...right here?” Castiel looked around the store seeing a couple of customers shopping around, but it was late. They were almost closed.

“Why, worried they will see you?” Dean mocked as Castiel gave him a look before he pulled off his top, kicking off his shoes. Dean turned away out of respect as Castiel grabbed a nearby top that looked like it fit before he put it on. Castiel then slid on the jeans, before moving to check out the shoes. He had to admit, it was nice being in regular clothes again. Finding a pair of shoes, he slid them on. “Ready?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel smiled amused as Dean pulled him into a house party, the house was full of people. Smoking, drinking and hanging out. Castiel looked up at the rave lights and music. Dean grabbed two cups from the table as Castiel laughed.

“I was always told not to drink open drinks at parties.” Castiel took a sip. “But I guess I don’t have to worry about that anymore.” 

“Nope.” Dean drank down his own before grabbing another drink. “Being dead is like having fun without risks.” Castiel laughed at that. “To Death?”

“Too soon.” Castiel snorted.

“To...the afterlife?” Dean asked as Castiel smiled hitting their cups together. 

“To the afterlife.” Castiel smiled as they took a drink of their cups before Dean offered his hand. “So, you a partier? How do you know about this place?”

“I used to break up these underground parties all the time,” Dean admitted. “They have one every night, so since I’m dead might as well have fun right?”

Castiel smiled as Dean took Castiel’s wrist leading him to the dance floor. Castiel...was having fun, he completely got lost in dancing and screaming his head off his laughter. He almost forgot...he was even dead. That he wasn’t just out for a night of fun. Castiel and Dean danced when people started to panic. 

“COPS! RUN!” Someone ran by them screaming as the underage teenagers and drugged adults bolted to the exit. Castiel turned seeing cops coming down the stairs with their flashlight. Dean grabbed Castiel hand, making him turn.

“Run!” Dean laughed as Castiel bolted with him. They ran out of the secret night club and towards the night air. They ran till they couldn’t run anymore, Dean and Castiel collapsing in a park as they were silent catching their breath before they busted up laughing. 

“I can’t _believe_ I ran from the cops.” Castiel snorted as he collapsed to lay in the grass. 

“Hey, never thought I would be chased by cops.” Dean chuckled as he laid down next to Castiel just staring up at the stars. “Seeing I am one.”

“That...was so much fun,” Castiel admitted. “I never had that much fun before.”

“It gets better,” Dean commented. “I have a whole list of things I want to show you. The world is ours, Cas. There’s so much out there for us.” 

Castiel said nothing as he sighed enjoying the stars. He was the first to notice it was snowing, which Castiel felt one snowflake fall on his face...but it wasn’t cold. He felt no cold from the snow. So he couldn’t be cold now? Castiel sat up holding his hand to touch a snowflake seeing how beautiful the design was, it didn’t melt in his hand. 

“Wow.” Castiel breathed as he examined the snowflake.

“We don’t produce heat,” Dean stated as Castiel turned. “There’s a lot of laws of being alive we can break.”

“Really?” Castiel asked. “Like what?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Dean winked at him before he stood to get up offering Castiel a hand. “We have lifetimes to learn.” Castiel eyed his face before he took his hand getting up. “I got a place we can crash at.” 

“You have a mansion I don’t know about?” Castiel teased as Dean stuck his tongue at him as they walked away.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel contently sighed when he entered the cabin, better than the idea of being outside. Castiel watched Dean add some logs to the fireplace before starting it. Castiel took off his shoes at the door before grabbing a blanket and sitting on the couch contently. Dean kicked off his shoes in the corner of the room before collapsing next to Castiel. Castiel offered him some blanket as Dean turned on the tv. 

“So is this your place?” Castiel asked.

“It’s technically my parents' cabin, but no one ever uses it. Especially in winter. So we have this all to ourselves.” Dean commented. Castiel nodded looking around at the wooden cabin, it was nice. Better than going home...to cops running around.

“You said you were shot to death,” Castiel asked.

“Yeah. I was.” Dean commented nuzzling into the couch. “Why you are curious about what happened?” 

“So you know who shot you?” Castiel stated as Dean nodded.

“Well, if you want to know, I won’t mind telling you,” Dean stated getting up to make them some hot chocolate. Castiel got up following him to the kitchen watching Dean making the drinks. “There was a kid from the streets I grew attached to-” 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean's death day**

Dean walked down the street carrying some fast food as he walked over to the fifteen-year-old standing on the corner with an older woman. Young and blonde hadn’t noticed Dean walking up.

“Your _dads_ here, Claire.” The older girl teased as the blonde turned around her blue eyes landing on him.

“Shut up, he’s not,” She rolled her eyes before lighting up at his approach seeing the food. “For me?!”

“Of course, and I got some for you too, Meg.” Dean offered the older woman who happily took the warm meal. 

“Bless you,” Meg started her heels clicking as she went to sit at the bus bench to eat. Dean eyed her for a moment before he turned to Claire who happily took her own munching on her favorite fries. 

“They are so nice and warm.” Claire moaned as Dean chuckled. 

“They always give me a fresh batch.” Dean slid his hands into his pocket. 

“Wow, what a world when they realize the police officer they feed is feeding prostitutes and drug dealers.” Claire chewed as Dean raised an eyebrow.

“I keep telling you guys, I’ll help you get out of this life.” Dean offered. “You don’t need to sell drugs for a living, There are places that can help you.” He turned to Meg. “You too.” 

“This is the only life I know.” Meg waved him off. “I’m fine, love, no need to worry about me. I get good pay.” Dean gave a sad sigh as Claire eyed him. 

“We take care of each other, Dean,” Claire reassured. “That’s why I’m with her, we look out for our own.”

“You are fifteen and have three arrests on your record,” Dean stated. “I promised your mom I’d try to get you out of this life. That you wouldn’t end up like her.”

“Look, my mom was stupid. She had a shitty pimp.” Claire stated. “My pimps nice. I don’t have to sell myself, He’s okay if I just sell drugs.” 

“I’m sure,” Dean stated leaning against the wall next to her stealing her fries.

“Dean, you’re...a good guy...you were with my mom when...she died.” Claire swallowed sadly. “I’m...glad she didn’t die alone. Others wouldn’t have held a bleeding prostitutes’ hand while she died. You are a saint...but Dean, you can’t keep coming back here, they’ll start thinking I’m a snitch.”

“I told you, you can’t get rid of me.” Dean chewed the fries. “It was her dying wish I get you out of this life...at this point, it’s going to be mine.”

“You don’t have to keep some lady’s dying wish you didn’t know.” Claire chewed on another fry.

“I want to.” Dean touched Claire’s hair with care. “Someone with your potential deserves a real chance.”

“My pimps going to be mad if you’re always around.” Claire sighed.

“You scare away clients,” Meg called agreeing as Dean turned. 

“Only the creepy ones,” Dean mumbled.

“They are all creepy, Dean.” Claire sighed pulling him away from Meg as a Client came up to her. Stopping Dean from flashing his badge and scaring him off. Which he always did. “Dean, I mean it, you need to stop hanging around I-I don’t want you hurt-”

“Then come with me. I know a place for kids like you. It’s called Wayward sisters. They are amazing and you’ll have people who care about you taking care of you.” Dean pleaded. 

“Dean-” Claire sighed not wanting to argue again when a man came up behind Dean. A familiar face. “Dean behind you!” Dean turned to avoid a knife as he knocked the blade out of the man’s hand who tackled him into a nearby alley. “ALASTAIR! STOP! HE’S LEAVING! PLEASE!” 

Claire tried to pull them apart but Alastair backhanded her back. She fell back hard holding her wrist that had slammed into the pavement at the hit. Dean kicked him off before grabbing his collar and punching him hard in the face. Alastair held his bleeding nose as Dean got up moving to Claire. 

“Claire, Are you okay?” Dean asked as Claire cried weakly. 

“I-I think I broke my wrist.” Claire breathed as Dean took off his jacket to tie it to keep her arm in a sling. “Ouch.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll get a doctor right now.” Dean placed a hand on her shoulder before grabbing his phone. “It’s me, I need an ambulance,” Dean spoke to the phone as he helped Claire towards the street to meet the Ambulance. 

“Stupid snitching bitch, I won't let you testify against me.” Alastair angrily getting up he pulled a gun from pocket pointing it at Claire. Claire glanced back with a gasp, as Dean turned only quickly barely blocking Claire with his body as three gunshots sounded. The sound of Police sirens coming. Dean barely registered the pain as he heard Alastair curse and run away. Claire looked at him in tears as Dean slowly looked down at his chest seeing two bullet holes in his chest. Dean slowly fell backward as Claire screamed coming down to kneel next to him. Holding his hand as blood pooled under Dean. Dean wheezed and choked blood coming from his mouth as Meg came up to her.

“Claire, we have to go,” Meg begged her to leave. “The cops!”

“I won’t leave him!” Claire sobbed tears pouring down her face as she held Dean in her arms feeling the blood soaking into her clothes. Meg cursed taking off as Claire continued cradling his head in her lap, she felt a bullet wound in the back of his head that her fingers almost slid into. Claire sat there sobbing as Dean choked on his blood. “I’m not going anywhere...I won’t leave you.” Claire choked out with sob as Dean felt his life fading. 

“W...Wayward.” Dean coughed out blood pouring from his lips. He could feel the blood in his lungs, breathing was hard. His eyes kept threatening to close as he kept repeating his final plea. “Wayward.” Claire sobbed touching him with love and care as she nodded promising him to go. 

“I promise.” Dean heard her last words as everything started to grow dark.

  
  


_I promise._


	3. Ocean eyes

**Michael's POV:**

Michael leaned down looking down Castiel’s running path, Michael kneeled near the beginning of the path near the ravine. 

“A good place to grab someone.” Lucifer’s voice as Michael hum in agreement. “Think this could just be an adult who wanted to leave town and start a new life?”

“It’s never that simple,” Michael stated as he stood, turning to him. “Especially since he had so many reasons to be here. His brother, his school and his job? He seems like he had more reason to stay.” Michael slid his hands into his pockets as he turned to walk down the path. “Walk with me?” Lucifer smiled softly before they walked down the running path. 

“It’s a nice day, It will be nicer when we can get some rest,” Lucifer commented drinking coffee tired from working all night. 

“We need to find some sign of that kid,” Michael stated as they looked around. “Something I can inform his brother about or I won’t sleep.”

“I forgot, you get guilt heartburn.” Lucifer chuckled as Michael gave him a look. 

“I need to divorce you,” Michael commented as he stole Lucifer’s coffee for a sip. “No one should know me that well.”

“Yikes, Six years of marriage and friend since childhood does that.” Lucifer chuckled.

“Ew.” Michael took another sip of coffee as Lucifer chuckled when Michael heard his shoes crunch on what sounded like broken glass. Michael paused pulling his foot away seeing what looked like the remains of a screen protector. Michael kneeled putting on some gloves as he pushed leaves from the trees around, looking through the thick foliage when he paused finding a dead cellphone. Michael noticed the broken screen and screen protector, with dirt and blood in the cracks on the glass. “...Looks like we found our crime scene.” 

Michael breathed as Lucifer held out a crime scene bag that Michael slid it in. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Castiel's POV:**  
  


Castiel woke to the sound of breathing, tangled in the sheets with Dean. They must have fallen asleep talking. The dead could enjoy a nap too, he assumed. Castiel glanced up at the ceiling just listening to Dean breathe. Did they have to breathe? Castiel held his breath, never feeling the need to open his mouth to breathe.

“What are you doing?” Dean breathed laughing, Castiel went red in embarrassment. 

“I just...was curious why we breathe?” Castiel snorted blushing. “Like you never tried.”

“I think it is just muscle memories,” Dean admitted as he petted Castiel’s hair. “...and Well, I got some other stuff to try.” 

“Like what?” Castiel asked as Dean beamed. 

“Want to go to the beach?” Dean questioned. 

“Why?” Castiel snorted. “What’s so fancy at the beach now we couldn’t do while we were alive?” Dean just smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat on the beach watching Dean walking towards the ocean. Castiel’s feet in the sand as he watched Dean jumping and diving into the water coming up for air every so often when the waves spat him out. Castiel smiled watching Dean bobbing in the water before he looked down feeling the sand against his skin. The ocean was nicer now that he didn’t get cold. The ocean always was so cold, especially in winter where it was windy and currently snowing. 

Castiel closed his hand on the sand feeling it move between his fingers as he raised his hand watching the sand slide through his fingers.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Seven-year-old Castiel laughed running down the beach, his brother Gabriel a long and lengthy kid already starting his awkward body stage. Gabriel chased him up and down the beach. Castiel trying to avoid his brother’s grip but failed as his brother scooped him up running towards the water. Castiel screamed in laughter as the waves hit them the farther they got out. 

Soon Castiel had slipped out of his brother’s grip and let the water just tumble him back to shore. Castiel laid on the shore, his chest and heart-pounding at the ability to breathe again as he stared up at the sky. The sun beating down at him. Castiel watched some seagulls fly over as Castiel dug his fingers into the sand, feeling the was roll up onto the shore and taking it away from his fingers. 

Castiel sucked in the air feeling some sand creatures move under his fingers before the dug themselves deeper. Castiel sighed relaxing against the beach as Castiel’s eyes moved to turn towards his family on the beach. His mother reading on the beach under a big umbrella as his father snuck up to her spraying her with sunscreen. Rowena got up screaming at him as Boris laughed his ass off keeping away from her. Rowena grabbing a beach ball, she tossed it at his back. Which showed he had a sunburn that said ‘Idiot’ on it which Rowena must have pranked him with. 

“Cas?” Gabriel’s voice called to him, as Castiel watched them screaming and running. “Ca-”

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  


“-as?” Dean’s voice snapped Castiel out of his thoughts, Castiel turned to see Dean wet and dripping his smile laughing happily at him holding out his hand. “Sorry, I just wanted to get that out of my system.”

“I enjoyed watching you splash around like the little mermaid.” Castiel pushed himself up laughing as Dean beamed. “Now, what was that big surprise you wanted to surprise me with?”

“Come on.” Dean walked him towards the ocean, his hands never leaving Castiel’s as Dean walked him to the water. 

Castiel chuckled when the water got to their knees. Castiel felt the waves crashing into him as a wave pulled him close to Dean. Castiel held onto Dean as Dean held him close. 

“Do you trust me?” Dean leaned in breathing the words against his skin. 

Castiel pulled back looking at him before nodding. Dean beamed happily before picking Castiel up like he was helping him up onto a platform. Castiel felt himself being supported above the waves...by the water. Castiel gasped in surprise looking down at the fact his bare feet were standing on the water like it was a solid surface.

“Help me up.” Dean laughed as Castiel helped pull Dean above the water. Dean sighed contently no longer being tossed back by the waves. 

“Holy shit.” Castiel gasped jumping up and down on the water, he could feel the water moving against his feet sometimes water sliding against his feet with a wave. 

“Surprise enough for you?” Dean laughed as Castiel nodded quickly holding onto Dean to steady himself.

“HOLY SHIT!” Castiel looked at Dean so happily as he looked down into the ocean as Dean started to walk him away from the shore. “Wait, where are we going?” 

“I’m going to take you out to see some sharks.” Dean beamed. “Who knows, maybe we will walk the bottom of the ocean for a bit. Check out some cool sea life.”

“...Aren’t you scared we will get lost?” Castiel asked when they walked farther from the land. 

“No,” Dean admitted. “...But then again would it be so bad to disappear for a bit to explore the ocean blue?” Dean breathed as Castiel nodded. “Look, jellyfish.” Dean pointed down at their feet as Castiel held onto him looking down at the jellyfish under their feet swimming without ever noticing their presence as they walked the deep ocean.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
**Michael's POV:**  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael watched crime scene investigators walking around, taking photos of blood splatters on the tree or ground. Michael sat a bit back taking their first break since he started the case. Watching as a large heavy bloody branch was bagged and walked past them. 

“We should go home and rest while they look over the crime scene,” Lucifer stated touching Michael’s back as Michael nodded agreeing. “The kid will do better knowing we come back tomorrow on his case with fresh eyes.” Michael let Lucifer lead him towards their car. Lucifer opened the side door to him, Michael climbed in closing his eyes. Lucifer got into their car, closing his door before turning on the car. 

“This is starting not to look like a kidnapping,” Michael commented looking out the window. “Too much blood.” Michael watched the people as they drove by.

“He didn’t have any enemies,” Lucifer spoke. “We are going to start having to look into his friends, family.” 

“I don’t think Gabriel would be involved,” Michael stated. “He’s very helpful. He cares about his brother...and he’s not overly helpful.” Michael commented. “I’m not getting a helpful murderer vibe from him.”

“It would be so much easier for us if he was.” Lucifer sighed. “However, I think you’re right. I don’t think it’s going to be that easy.” Michael opened the folder about Castiel glancing at his photo. One he borrowed from Gabriel for the photo, Castiel was smiling in the photo looking towards the camera. 

“Who would want this kid dead?” Michael asked. “Everyone we talked to loved him. He took his coworkers shift, he spent more of his time studying and even volunteered at the hospital to hang out with his brother as a candy striper.” 

“Even perfect people have enemies,” Lucifer commented as Michael pulled out pictures of Castiel and his friends in selfies.

“Looks like we will have to pick through each one,” Michael mumbled as Lucifer pulled up to their home. Lucifer opened the door for Michael to get out as Michael and Lucifer entered their home. “I just can’t think of who would want this. Normally I’m good at reading what kind of twisted man or woman did this.”

“I think we need to start focusing on why,” Lucifer stated. “But for now, we need to sleep. So we can get back to it after they test everything.” Michael was lead to the bedroom, Lucifer pulled off his tie collapsing onto the bed as Michael got up to help Lucifer get out of his shoes. Michael kicked off his shoes before he curled into his husband. Lucifer kissed his forehead with care, as Michael closed his eyes in response. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slid his fingers over Dolphin’s skin as Dean and him floated in the dark deep sea, he never seen a dolphin in real life. Now he was there swimming without a care in the world. Dean touched his shoulder, making Castiel turned to see a large whale moving past them.

Castiel stared at the blue whale swimming past them slowly moving. Castiel gasped as Dean took his hand moving Castiel’s hand to slide on the side of the whale. Dean smiled at him before Dean pulled him onto the fin of the whale, letting the whale pull them along. 

Castiel was in awe, Dean holding him close as the Whale pulled them along. Castiel watched the sea life around them. Seeing the life of the ocean untouched even by them. They had no idea Dean and Castiel was even there. 

Castiel watched sharks swimming a bit away, as fish schooled close by moving in the ocean current. Castiel’s eyes glanced up to the sunlight seeing the water. It was so peaceful. Castiel took a breath, the water wouldn’t hurt him. It was almost like it wasn’t there.

“It’s so beautiful,” Castiel spoke into the void of the ocean as Dean chuckled looking at Castiel’s awe instead of the ocean.

“Yeah…” Dean eyed his face before he turned to lay on the fin looking around with Castiel. “Some perks of the dead...” Dean breathed looking at him. 

“It’s so weird...I never thought Death would be this…” Castiel stated.

“Freeing?” Dean stated. “We have no limitations. Just...us versus the world.” 

“I never would have seen this in the living world,” Castiel spoke. “I never had enough time during the day to eat right let alone travel.”

“I think we all get so wrapped up in our world that we forget the beauty and perfection around us,” Dean admitted. “To be honest, I wouldn’t have been here either if it wasn’t for croaking. In truth, I never had even been to the beach before it.”

“Really?” Castiel snorted. 

“Yeah, I mean. My parents were all deep city people.” Dean commented. “The only time we ever did anything was when we went to the cabin just outside the city. My dad used to take me hunting out there all the time.”

“Your dad likes to hunt but loves the city?” Castiel snorted. 

“His dad used to take him so he thought he needed to take me. My dad was an IT guy for a big shot company. He was _terrible_ at hunting. He always fumbled with the guns and we never shot anything.” Dean stated. “But I think he felt an _obligation_ to teach me because his dad taught him. He would always get so mad trying to remember what his dad taught him. It was funny.”

“So you were close with your dad?” Castiel asked as the whale moved up to the surface, they laughed at it expelling water from its blowhole as Dean took the opportunity to get off and back onto the surface of the water to walk back to the shore. Castiel was helped up.

“No, actually, I haven’t talked to my dad in forever,” Dean admitted. “We stopped talking when I turned eighteen and moved out.” 

“Why?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged.

“God, at this point, it was so redundant now I don’t even remember,” Dean stated. “We just never really got along well, Always clashed...I think he always saw my mother in me.”

“Are they not together?” Castiel asked.

“No, they are,” Dean stated. “My mom had a car accident when we were little that caused a lot of brain damage...She’s wheelchair-bound and can’t speak anymore. But she’s amazing. I think he just misses her sass.”

“Did they see you at your funeral?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no.

“I-I don’t know. I mean, there must have been one. I just...never wanted to go.” Dean admitted. “I couldn’t watch my brother cry.”

“You have a brother?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, his name is Sam,” Dean admitted with a smile. “He’s a lawyer. He’s my family’s golden child. He deserves to be. I mean. He’s mine for sure.”

“Have you seen him since…?” Castiel asked. 

“He’s...been hard to find,” Dean admitted as they got back to the shore. “I never had a good time finding him.”

“We should go see if he’s home.” Castiel offered. “It’s Saturday, he should be. I doubt lawyers work weekends.” Dean hesitated not wanting to bother Castiel with his family problems but Castiel took his hand pulling him towards the town. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean got to Sam’s house, Castiel eyeing the windows. It was a small cottage-like house, with white painted wood and a red door. It was cute and small. No one was inside. Castiel frowned only seeing a dog whose nose was pressed against the glass at the attention.

“Can dogs see us?” Castiel waved his hand in front of the dog.

“Yeah, animals can,” Dean commented as the dog excitedly whined.

“Oh cool,” Castiel stated. “What’s his name?”

“Riot,” Dean commented as the dog moved from the window barking at the door wanting pets.

“Well, he’s not here. Do you know where a key is?” Castiel asked. 

“We don’t need a key,” Dean commented as he just stepped through the door. Castiel blinked surprised when Dean grabbed him through the door tugging him in. Castiel gasped being inside. “Dead, remember?” 

“Right,” Castiel stated as he moved through the house, looking at the clean home. Castiel walking to the living room when Dean walked past him to the office connected to it. 

“Maybe we can figure out where he ran off to,” Dean commented moving to his laptop as Castiel leaned against the desk watching him work. Castiel noticed a business card on Sam’s desk in the pen holder on his desk. Castiel tilted his head looking at it before he pulled the card out looking at the card. The card looked worn, but the card was easily recognizable.

He knew this business card, it was for his brother. Gabriel. 

Dean frowned when he sighed getting up, throwing his hands up in defeat walking into the living room to pet Riot.

“There’s nothing on his calendar. I have no idea why he isn’t home.” Dean stated. 

“Dean...Does your brother have any reason to see a neurologist?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged.

“No, why?” Dean asked petting Riot. Riot was going nuts.

“Because your brother has my brother's business card. He only ever gives these to patients.” Castiel commented.  
  


“Maybe my mom?” Dean stated. “It’s possible she’s seen him.”

“Hm. Maybe.” Castiel commented waving the card around as he looked away at the room to see if there was something they were missing. Dean cleared his throat and started to cough. Weakly holding the couch, as Riot whined. “Maybe we can just pay my brother a visit to be sure.” Castiel turned seeing Dean collapsing onto his knees. “Dean?!”

Castiel moved to him as Dean coughed and turned red, blood spilling from his lips as he coughed, pouring into the floor. He collapsed onto the floor as Castiel moved to scoop him up into his lap in worry. 

“DEAN?!” Castiel cried as blood from his mouth. “DEAN?!” Riot whined near him with worry.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sucked in air as he slowly sat himself up, Castiel glanced up at him from Sam’s kitchen as Castiel moved to his side holding some tea. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Castiel asked concerned. “You were coughing blood. Are we too close to your death sight?” 

“No.” Dean breathed taking the tea to suck it down. “I’m okay, that...happens sometimes.” 

“Why?” Castiel asked concerned, Dean could tell there were tears in his eyes. Had Castiel been crying?

“I don’t know, but I’m okay, I promise.” Dean cupped Castiel’s face putting down the tea as tears started to fall again from Castiel’s eyes. Castiel continued to cry as Dean pulled Castiel in a hug. Castiel held him back shaking as Dean just held him close.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” Castiel hiccuped. 

“No, No. I’m not going anywhere.” Dean breathed with care. “I wouldn’t leave you, besides...there’s so much more I want to show you. There’s so much world left.”

“Good.” Castiel pulled back wiping his tears. “I would be so mad if you did!” Castiel playfully slapped him. Dean chuckled rubbing his back with care letting Castiel breathe and calm down from his tears. “...Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yeah.” Dean got up. “Right as rain.” Dean waved him off as Castiel got up as well. Castiel looked at him with worry as Dean took his hand pressing a kiss to his palm. Castiel went red, seeing the soft affection. “I promise. I’m okay.”

Castiel smiled softly at him, Dean didn’t let go of his hand till Riot came up demanding some attention. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Dean reassured the dog as Castiel touched Dean’s shoulder. Still concerned by the attack Dean had. 

“Why don’t we go home and rest? I’m exhausted and hungry.” Castiel stated as Dean stood up straight.

“I’m down for some food.” Dean beamed as he walked towards the door. 

  
  



	4. Rain

Castiel woke up to the sound of Dean singing along to the radio, Castiel’s eyes falling on him dancing around the kitchen as he cooked. Castiel breathed sitting up as he watched Dean move and dance without noticing his audience. Castiel got up sliding back into his shirt as he walked to the kitchen. Dean seemed okay.

“Oh, hey.” Dean glanced at him noticing his movements before offering him some eggs, toast, and bacon. “Eat up.”

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed rubbing his face as he moved to eat. “...How are you feeling?”

“I told you, I’m right as rain.” Dean beamed popping some bacon into his mouth. Castiel nodded eyeing him. “I promise, I’m okay.”

“Okay.” Castiel nodded once again, promising himself to keep an eye on Dean anyways. 

“I was thinking we should go to the city,” Dean commented eating more bacon. “They are playing Hamilton, we could sneak in.”

“You didn’t seem like the play type,” Castiel commented laughing.

“No, but you do. My brother used to talk about it all the time.” Dean stated. “I thought you might like it.”

“I would,” Castiel stated with a soft smile. “...That’s sweet of you to care about what I would like.” 

“I don’t mind. You are my best friend.” Dean stated with a beam as Castiel smiled at him blushing. “Come on, come on, we have to get to the city by bus. It’s going to be a bit.” Castiel nodded quickly eating faster as Dean moved to get his pants and shirt on. 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Michael pushed the police tape up, holding it for Lucifer, as they both returned to the crime scene with some more information ready for them. They walked over to the crime scene tech who was fully involved especially with checking for footprints and car tires imprints. 

“Anna, What do we have?” Michael asked as a woman taking photography glanced up. 

“Well, we have slight signs of a struggle.” Anna breathed pointing to the footprints scuffling. “Judging by Mr. Novak’s shoe size. His is all the ones marked with blue flags and the other is red. One shoe is bigger than the other. I would say Mr. Novak didn’t know what was coming. I have imprints and blood of him hitting the ground. Then being dragged away over to a car. Which was parked across the river.” 

“So he pulled him through the water?” Lucifer followed Anna to the river with large rainboots on. 

“Yeah, it’s not that deep across and isn’t moving so fast,” Anna stated walking a bit in. “See? He easily could carry him across.” Lucifer eyed the blood spot where Castiel’s body must have been at rest. 

“How much blood do you think he lost?” Michael asked. 

“...We can’t be too sure. There is blood across the other side of the river, and the river took a lot of blood as well.” Anna stated but Michael looked at her. She got the hint. “I don’t think we are looking for a kidnapping, this is definitely a murder. A brutal one. If he’s still alive, I would be impressed.”

“Okay, so it looks like we officially have a murder case.” Lucifer turned to Michael. 

“I’m going to have to tell his brother.” Michael looked at Lucifer. “Mind a trip?”

“After you,” Lucifer spoke as Michael walked away with Lucifer right behind him. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel sat next to Dean while they relaxed against each other on the bus, Castiel admittedly lightly tapping his fingers on Dean’s inner palm. It was nice not worrying about the nasty heat, which seemed to bother everyone on the bus but them. Castiel resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Hey, we are here.” Dean breathed snapping Castiel out of his half-asleep daze. Castiel felt Dean take his hand and pull him off the bus when it stopped. Castiel allowed Dean to take the lead as he brought them to the city moving through the busy street without care.

“Where are we going?” Castiel laughed. 

“To the tallest building.” Dean beamed innocently.

“Why?” Castiel asked confused as Dean glanced around the buildings finding on that fit, he pulled Castiel inside taking him up the stairs. “Can’t we take the elevator?”

“They get a little wonky with us in it,” Dean started pulling him up to the top. “Last time I was in on one, It pulled some grudge shit. The humans inside flipped their shit when it shook and the lights flickered.”

“Oh no.” Castiel laughed as they ran to the emergency exit leading to the roof. Dean passed through the door, glancing around at the roof not meant for people to be hanging upon it. No railings just a small ledge and a long way down. Dean moved to take a seat on the ledge much to Castiel’s horror. “Dean, away from the ledge.” 

“Why? We can’t die.” Dean commented holding out his hand which Castiel hesitantly took it moving to the ledge in fear as he took a seat next to him. His feet dangling over the nothingness of the fall. “Besides this is the surprise.”

“The view is beautiful,” Castiel admitted holding Dean’s hand with shaking hands.

“It’s not the view I meant to show you,” Dean admitted holding his hand to his lips as Castiel looked confused before Dean stood up.

“D-Dean!” Castiel choked out.

“Come on, stand up,” Dean stated as Castiel shook his head no upset. “Come on, trust me.” Castiel hesitated as he listened, Dean pulling him close to his chest. Castiel sucked in air as Dean kissed his forehead comforting him. “Close your eyes and trust me.” 

Castiel laid his head on his chest closing his eyes before he paused feeling Dean leaning with him. Castiel held him tightly as he felt Dean and him free falling. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut opening them just when they went through the cement, Castiel’s eyes slid over the ground passing them. Castiel blinked taking in the views as they passed through the earth. Seeing bones and minerals passing through. The core was the most beautiful. Dean pushed them off their path straight down and turned them to fall a little off course.

It was like time stilled, Dean touching his face as his eyes fell onto Dean’s. When Castiel’s eyes finally left Dean’s he heard the busy street around them. Castiel pulled his eyes from Dean, noticing he was no longer in the busy streets of New york. 

“Where are we?” Castiel breathed.

“If I landed correctly, we are in Japan.” Dean beamed looking around. “It took me months to eventually get this right.”

“What were you doing jumping off tall buildings?” Castiel asked with care but there was sadness in Dean’s face at the question. Dean was silent choking out words before he cleared his throat. 

“Look at that, when I first came here-” Dean tried to change the subject but Castiel pulled him back to him looking at the tears in his eyes. 

“Why do you know we can do this?” Castiel whispered as Dean tried to reassure him with a smile but his tears were obvious. 

“Um…” Dean breathed taking a deep breath. “...It was a long time...of being alone.” Dean’s hands shook as Castiel’s handheld his. “Um.” Dean’s face read it all. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Six months ago**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“H-Hello!” Dean panted in fear trying to get attention from anyone on the street, anyone. “Please! Hello! ANYONE PLEASE!” Dean waved his hands in front of people’s faces. He tried as he might to get someone to see him. Dean tripped over a curb smacking himself hard on the ground as he fell into the gutter. Dean sobbed holding himself as he sat up in the gutter on his knees as it rained. 

Was he cursed?

Did he sin too much?

Why has he left here all alone?

“Please end this, God!” Dean keeled over sobbing as he leaned forward just crying. “...Please! I can’t do this anymore! Please! Don’t want to be alone anymore... _please._ ”

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  


“I tried a lot of things,” Dean admitted his lip quivering. “...I just wanted to end it all. To no longer be...alone. You never realize how alone the word truly is...till your surrounded by people. No one...realizing you’re there.” Dean sniffed wiping his tears. “...I thought...I was in hell-”

“Dean-” Castiel breathed as Dean sobbed breaking down. Castiel pulling him close as he held him so tightly that he couldn’t even begin to comfort him. Castiel rubbed his back with care holding him close till they pulled back. “I promise, you’ll never be alone again.”

Dean pulled back sniffing as he tried to play it off like he wasn’t a mess or crying. He brushed his tears with a big sniff, just looking around the Japanese city lights. 

“I’m so glad we ended up in Japan.” Dean looked around. “Last time I ended up in the middle of the ocean in the middle of nowhere. Not fun when you get lost on accident. It’s a lie, you know. When people say you dig down and end up in China. They aren’t on opposite sides of the earth. It’s all a show.” Castiel scoffed at the comment. 

“I could have told you that,” Castiel commented as he turned walking down the path. Dean followed after him.

“You weren’t there to tell me, you took to long to join me here,” Dean stated as Castiel eyed his face before taking his hand. 

“Well, I apologize for being late, but I am here now.” Castiel squeezed his hand as they walked through the busy streets. Castiel took in the words he didn’t understand at the light up at night. Dean eyed him as they walked down the street. Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder as they walked. Not minding the living that walked through them.

“See that girl? She’s is a fox. She escaped from the town just to see the life of humans.” Dean started they walked past a young girl getting something from a street vendor. She was a short young woman, with her hair pretty bobbed hair. She looked like she had finished with her day and came for some snacks. “She spent the whole day just walking the streets, now she’s going to take some food home to her fox siblings.” Castiel smiled as they turned to continue walking. 

“And them?” Castiel pointed to a couple who seemed to be taking selfies under the bright lights and view. 

“They are actually from the moon. They haven’t seen what it’s like from down here. So they are taking selfies to capture human life before they head up to the stars.” Dean explained as the rain started to spill from the sky. Castiel and Dean laughed looking up at the sky as everyone scattered for shelter, the rain poured over their skin. Castiel looked up as water wet their skin, Castiel just took a second to close his eyes and enjoy the feel of the water. Castiel noticed them in a window, seeing their reflections. 

“And them?” Castiel stated looking at their reflections. “...What’s their story?”

“Them?” Dean smiled looking at their reflections before he lightly turned Castiel head to him. Castiel eyed his face. “I heard they died to be right here, right now.” 

“For what?” Castiel breathed as Dean slowly leaned in brushing some rain from his lips.

“...For this.” Dean breathed against his lips softly holding him close. Castiel sucked in air at the touch, slowly melting into the kiss. Castiel’s hands moving to grip his shirt as water spilled down their skin. Castiel felt Dean pulling him close as Castiel’s arms wrapped around him with care. Gripping his shirt with affection he never really had in both lives. In the living, Castiel never cared much for love. He had a whole lifetime to worry. Well, now being dead...The last thing Castiel ever thought was he’d be making out with someone when dealing with the fact that he was murdered. 

Now he was receiving a proper kiss, like the ones in those romantic movies you see. Castiel never thought these stupid kisses did happen. He always thought these were fictional kisses. However, as he moved his lips with Dean’s, he realized how real all those stupid kisses feel. The kiss grew deeper, the kiss grew harder, more desperate holding each other in the rain. 

When they broke the kiss, they panted against their lips holding him close. Both opening their eyes to glance at each other, eyeing each other. Dean swallowed as they continued to breathe against each other lips. 

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael knocked on the door of Joanna and Benny Lafitte, One of the many friends of Castiel’s they were interviewing for the case. The woman Joanna answered. Judging by her blonde hair and pale skin, She cradled a baby in her arms. Looking maybe six months. Her eyes were full of tears most likely cried out. She eyed them. 

“Can I...um...help you?” Joanna cleared her throat as the baby cooed. 

“I’m Michael and This is Lucifer Morningstar,” Lucifer spoke. “We have some questions about Castiel Novak?”

“Sure...Please come in.” Joanna pushed the door opened, as Lucifer and Michael walked in. Michael looked around at the nice apartment. Good for a Yoga instructor micro-influencer and her husband who was a priest in the local church. Joanna was closest to Castiel, it seemed that Castiel knew Joanna since high school. Only meeting Benny last year, when Joanna and Benny met on Christian Mingle. They got married and had their child Alex.

“Nice home,” Lucifer commented. “I like the crown molding.”

“Thanks, I noticed you had the same last name,” Joanna responded as she put her baby in her crib. “You guys married?”

“Yes, six years,” Lucifer stated.

“...And If it wasn’t obvious. He’s the gay that likes to watch love it or list it.” Michael commented as Joanna cracked a smile for the first time since she heard her friend was missing. 

“...I’m sorry, did you guys want something to drink?” Joanna realized her rudeness.

“We are alright,” Michael commented. “Mind if we ask you where you and your husband were last Sunday, around 11 PM?”

“I was here, asleep,” Joanna started rubbing her face. “Um, I have proof, we have security cameras that upload the video data to the cloud.” Joanna moved through her home security footage on her Ipad. She turned the iPad over to show the timestamp on the footage. Showing her feeding her tired baby with a bottle on the couch. 

“And your husband?” Michael asked. 

“He was out of town since Saturday, he came back Wednesday,” Joanna stated. “Right now he’s at the church doing the late-night sermon.”

“Can anyone verify his whereabouts?” Michael asked putting down the iPad after satisfied. 

“I’m sure plenty of people, it was a church convention or something with all the priests of the Mormon church. They do it every year.” Joanna waved them off. 

“Okay, we will have to verify,” Michael stated.

“Sure...um...here.” Joanna started going through her phone. “This is the number for one of the guys he was with at the event. He will verify.” Michael took the number.

“It was you that was Castiel’s friend though, right?” Lucifer commented.

“Yes, we were friends since junior year,” Joanna stated. “We met because my mother is the worst and she would lock me out all the time. He took pity on me, and would let me crash his pad until she eventually let me back in.”

“So you guys were close?” Michael stated. 

“Close? That was an understatement.” Joanna scoffed. “I would have married him if he wasn’t gayer than a two-dollar bill. However, I am.. _.was_ happy just having him here in my life.”

“How did your husband feel having him around, being a priest?” Lucifer asked. 

“They weren’t close but that’s because my husband was married to his work. They got along great.” Joanna started with a sniff. “Besides churches are more open about gays.”

“Did you know anyone who would want to hurt him?” Michael asked.

“He had an ex,” Joanna stated. “He wasn’t _really_ an ex. He just wanted to be more and Castiel said no.”

“What’s his name?” Michael questioned.

“Cain, I believe. Cain Abel.” Joanna stated. “They met in med school, Cain never learned to take a hint.”

“Anyone else?” Michael asked. 

“Not that I can think of.” Joanna started to burst into tears. “He was the best guy and a wonderful friend. Who would do this?!”

“That’s what we want to find out,” Lucifer stated with kindness trying to comfort her by offering a tissue that she took. 

“Do you have any friends in mind we could interview that might know anything more, Gabriel said you had a better handle on his friends?” Michael stated. Joanna nodded going through her phone grabbing some numbers. 

“I hope you find the bastard.” Joanna hissed when she handed over the paper to Michael. Michael took the information just as Benny came in.

“Honey?” Benny came in as Joanna turned to sniff.

“Benny, the police are here about Castiel.” Joanna sniffed as Benny moved to sit next to her comfortingly holding her hand. 

“Did you find him?” Benny asked immediately. “Is he okay?”

“We haven’t found him yet,” Michael stated. “We have our people looking into it.”

“His poor brother,” Benny spoke comfortingly covering his wife in a blanket. “He came to the church so upset...He told me you guys might change this to a murder inquiry.”

“A murder?” Joanna sat up tears pouring from her eyes almost immediately bursting into tears. “God, no. He can’t be.”

“We are looking into all possibilities,” Lucifer reassured.

“I don’t understand.” Benny breathed comforting his wife. “Castiel is the nicest man I know. He helped care for Alex when we needed a date night. He is the only good left in this world and now you expect us to believe he could be gone?”

“We need to be open to possibilities until we can rule it out.” Lucifer tried.

“Is there anything we can help you with?” Benny asked.

“We would like to verify your alibi.” Michael stood as Benny quickly nodded. 

“I have a friend I was with all night because I was out of town since Saturday. We shared a hotel for the event.” Benny stated. “His name was Alfie.” 

“I-I just gave them his number.” Joanna breathed.

“Oh, good.” Benny breathed happily he didn’t have to find a pen. “Alfie can verify where I was.”

“Okay, looks like we got all the information we need.” Michael stood as Joanna leaned into her husband and cried.

“Please let us know if there is anything more we can do.” Benny started rubbing her back. “We just want him safe and sound. He was our family.”

“We will everything in our power to reassure it can.” Lucifer moved to shake Benny’s hand as Benny stood to walk them to the door. 

“Thank you for your help.” Michael shook his hand right after, Benny then moved to open the door in respect.

“Please keep us up to date.” Benny softly placed his hands on theirs. “And If needed I can take a loan out for a reward or-”

“We will let you know,” Michael stated.

“My wife and I are here to help if you need anything else. My wife is usually home but if she’s not here, we are normally at the church.” Benny stated. “She’s not religious but...she is willing to pray to anything at this point for him. I am too, to be honest.” 

“We will keep you up to date,” Lucifer reassured as they left the house heading back to their door. Heading to their car to meet the next person to interview, Cain Abel.


	5. Code Blue

**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Michael and Lucifer walked up to the steps of a rather nice apartment belonging to Cain Abel. His parents were on the wealthy side and he was close to finishing his doctor’s course. Michael was the first to knock as his husband caressed the beautiful expensive door. Michael rolled his eyes in love with his husband and his love for anything house design. Cain opened the door tiredly rubbing his beat-up face. Looking like he lost in a fight. 

“Can I  _ help _ you?” Cain asked not very nicely. 

“I am Michael, this is Lucifer Morningstar.” Michael showed their badges, Cain grabbed one eyeing it making sure it was real before handing it back.

“He didn’t press charges,” Cain stated. “And I’m not talking to any cops without a lawyer.”

“We aren’t here on your assault. Though that was a lovely read on your character before coming here.” Lucifer stated. “Getting handsy with the bartender’s boyfriend in a bear club is a feat in itself.”

“He was like ten feet tall, his fist was bigger than my face,” Cain commented holding his bruised jaw. “It happened last Sunday and I’m in pain. He broke three of my teeth. I should be pressing charges.”

“Funny enough, since you seem to have such good memory on last Sunday night, we were wondering if you might be able to tell us your whereabouts at Eleven PM,” Michael stated.

“...This about Cas?” Cain commented as Lucifer and Michael exchanged looks.

“...Yes, it is,” Michael stated. Cain huffed before he opened the door to them. Cain walking in pouring himself a drink of whiskey as Michael and Lucifer let themselves in. Cain handed Lucifer a cup without asking but Lucifer just set it down. 

“We know your assault happened at ten-thirty near Castiel’s home,” Michael stated. “Exactly about fifteen minutes to his home.” 

“...” Cain said nothing but drank the whiskey.

“Did you see Castiel Sunday?” Lucifer stated.

“No.” Cain snapped. 

“Do you have anyone who could account for where you were at eleven?” Michael asked.

“No, I was driving around,” Cain stated sounded upset. “ _ Alone. _ ”

“Drunk off…” Michael looked at his notes. “Almost a whole bottle of Whiskey and a broken face? You could drive?”

“I’m a good driver.” Cain scoffed.

“The police stated and I quote. “The suspect couldn’t hold up his head before almost passing out again. He refused medical.”

“What can I say? You wanted my whereabouts and I gave it.” Cain stated.

“Did you drive to see Castiel?” Lucifer commented.

“No,” Cain stated his eyes unable to look at the cops as Michael moved closer.

“How come I don’t believe you,” Michael asked. 

“Believe what you want. But I want you to leave and next time you speak to me. I want my lawyer.” Cain commented as Michael and Lucifer moved to the door. Cain slammed the door in their faces as they turned to each other. 

“He’s got no witnesses or motive,” Michael stated. “He was in the area.” 

“It’s just going to be a challenge to prove it.” Lucifer sighed as Michael took his hand with love before they walked towards the street.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Waking back in New York was a blessing after the adventure they had...and the kiss. Castiel’s eyes watched Dean’s chest rise and fall in sleep. They didn’t have to talk about this kiss to know it meant the world to each other. Castiel got up to make them breakfast. When Dean’s hands circled his waist. Castiel melted into it leaning back to him, they exchanged a morning kiss as Dean stole some bacon.

“I was thinking we can try your brother again today,” Castiel stated as Dean nodded. “I know how you miss him so.”

“I would love it.” Dean pulled away from him as Castiel watched Dean go to get dressed. Castiel’s eyes were unable to leave him as they started their day.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Riot was happy for their visit again, Castiel giving him love and attention the second they entered the house. Riot whined for the attention and company. Castiel kneeled as Dean eyed the house for his brother. However, they were once again found an empty home. 

“Why don’t you check his calendar again?” Castiel offered standing up from giving Riot attention as Dean nodded moving to the computer. Castiel walked over to the computer with him sitting once again on the desk as Dean typed into the computer. Castiel’s eyes fell onto his brother’s business card still in the pen holder. Taking it out again he examined the worn card. 

“He’s not scheduled for anything,” Dean commented with an annoyed sigh. “I have no idea why he’s not home.” Castiel eyed the card again rotating it in his fingers. 

“...Would you mind if we go to visit my brother then?” Castiel turned. “My brother should be at the hospital.” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I mean, I have no idea where Sam is.” Dean rubbed his face tiredly. 

“Maybe we have to come at a different time, closer to bed. I mean, he must sleep here.” Castiel stated as Dean nodded. 

“Yeah…” Dean ran his fingers through his hair before he stood looking at Castiel. Castiel turned to him taking his hand, Dean smiled moving to lightly kiss him. Castiel smiled into the kiss, kissing him back with care. 

“Come on, we have a bus to catch.” Castiel breathed before he pulled away from Dean to kiss and love on Riot before they headed off. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the busy hospital, a place he knew so well. The hospital where his entire family once worked. Castiel as a Volunteer, Gabriel and his parents as doctors. He loved it here, walking in feeling more at home than going home. Castiel sucked in a deep breath of air hearing the loud and busy hospital. People coming in to greet new lives, people coming out after saying goodbye to old lives.

“I was born here,” Dean commented looking around. 

“So was I,” Castiel whispered back as they walked inside the hospital. Dean and Castiel holding hands as they passed the living people walking and moving around. There was no one there like them. No one dead. Castiel phased through people as they made their way to his brother’s office. Gabriel was there, working on some paperwork as he rubbed his face tiredly when they entered. Castiel noticed how tired he looked. How sickly. He looked like he didn’t know what sleep was. “Oh, big brother.” 

Castiel moved to touch him, Gabriel shivered from a cold chill pulling his coat close as he wiped a tear that threatened to fall down his face. Gabriel got up after noticing the time. He cursed grabbing his clipboard and bolting out of the room. Late for his rounds. 

Castiel watched him go sadly, his heart broke that his brother...already an orphan. Now he lost his only family left. Castiel couldn’t...help him through this. Couldn’t...save him from this heartache. This was a journey his brother needed to go without him. Castiel felt tears in his eyes as he slid into Gabriel’s seat crying. Dean placed a loving hand on his shoulder before kneeling to hold him closer. Castiel sobbed loudly, wishing he could make his brother so happy. Wishing he could make everything okay for his brother. He couldn’t though, this was the one thing he couldn’t prevent Gabriel from feeling. Dean kissed his tears, held him close. He just melted into Dean’s touch. 

“I just want to help him.” Castiel sobbed as Dean cupped his face. “How can I comfort him and make everything okay?”

“You can’t,” Dean whispered. “He’s going to have to do it on his own.” Dean closed his eyes as Castiel cried hard. For the pain, his brother was enduring, what he was happening all alone. Losing everyone he loved.

“Who did this to me, Dean?” Castiel sniffed wiping his tears. “Who took me away from my brother and why?” 

“I don’t know, Cas.” Dean breathed as Castiel buried his face in Dean’s shirt and cried.

“I need to find out who did this to me. Who took me away from my brother.” Castiel sniffed as Dean took his hand with care. 

“I will do whatever I can to help you…” Dean breathed with care touching his face. “If that’s what you want to do.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel breathed. 

“...I know who killed me. He was just some douche…Cas, whoever killed you...They knew you.” Dean stated. “...The answer might break you, especially if it turns out to be someone you care about.”

“...” Castiel nodded softly wiping his tears. 

“Okay, we will start tomorrow. We can go to the police station and figure out what they know.” Dean stated. “Maybe we can take off where they left off.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel covered his face. “Maybe with my case closed there will be some closure for him.”

“I hope so too,” Dean admitted, kissing Castiel’s forehead, just holding him as Castiel sniffed into Dean’s chest. Wiping his tears, breaking Dean’s heart with each one that fell. Castiel took a moment to calm, before giving him a loving look. 

“Thank you for being here with me.” Castiel breathed pulled back smiling at him. 

“Maybe I was put here to help you.” Dean smiled leaning down kissed his face. Castiel sniffed into his sleeve as he got up. 

“Come on, Let’s go home.” Castiel breathed tiredly. “I think we can both use some greasy burgers and a long nap.” Castiel sniffed wiping his face.

“I’m so down. I thought today was a day I should just sleep in.” Dean teased as Castiel got up taking his hand. Castiel walked down the halls of the hospital heading to the staircase. When Dean’s hand on his started to loosen. Castiel heard Dean start to cough, Roughly trying to breathe. Dean fell to his knees coughing buckets of blood onto the floor. 

“DEAN?!” Castiel cried in panic as Dean collapsed onto the floor blood spilling onto the floor as he seized. “DEAN?!” 

Castiel's ears heard the code blue sound echoing from another room. Castiel’s body seemed drawn to it, as he slowly got up following the noise. Gabriel moved past Castiel turning into the room, as the heart machine alarmed in warning. Castiel walked into the doorway seeing Gabriel trying to resuscitate the man in the bed. 

Giving him CPR as the nurses moved around him to help. Castiel’s eyes slid over the tall man who stood away panicking and sobbing in worry, Gabriel attempting to get the man in the bed to breathe. Castiel’s eyes locked onto the man in the bed as Gabriel was successful to get his heart beating again. Gabriel panted looking at the heartbeat as Castiel’s eyes slowly moved to Dean on the floor. The blood now gone as Dean slept peacefully on the floor. 

“It’s okay, Sam.” Gabriel breathed as he moved to the tall man who broke down sobbing harder. Castiel walked into the room staring at the man on the bed who looked like he was just resting...except for the tube down his throat to help him breathe, the liquid meal attached to him by IV. The man was thin and looked so small in the bed from his comatose state, slowly wasting away. “Dean’s okay…”

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sucked in air tiredly rubbing his face as Castiel looked at him with worry, quickly moving to his side to be sure he was okay. Dean glanced around the unfamiliar room, Castiel had pulled him into a hospital bed? Not the nicest place to wake up, but even in death, the hospital sucked. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean turned to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...did I have a flare-up?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

“Yeah…” Castiel swallowed nervously, scared to just say it. “...Dean, I think I know why you have your flares.” Castiel teared up. Dean sat up worried about his tears as Castiel leaned into his touch with sadness.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean stared at his comatose body as Castiel held his hand. Sam was asleep in the chair by his bed holding Dean’s hand as Dean eyed his lifeless body.

“...I’m still alive?” Dean breathed upset. 

“...You’re...um…” Castiel sniffed, trying to be strong, taking the medical chart at the end of his bed. “...in a vegetated state. Since they brought you in. It looks like a bullet to your head caused serious brain damage...without the machines, you wouldn’t be here.” 

“So I’m a cucumber?” Dean choked out, causing a small chuckle from Castiel at Dean’s innocence.

“Vegetated state doesn’t mean you get to be named a type of vegetable, Dean,” Castiel stated as Dean gasped at the sudden knowledge.

“Oh.” Dean gasped softly, it was quite a long time before Dean spoke. “...but I’m brain dead, right? I’m...dead but not really?” 

“...Yeah.” Castiel whispered touching his spine. “The machines are keeping you alive.”

“W...Why don’t they just...I don’t know- Pull the plug?” Dean choked upset and angry. 

“Have you talked to someone about...something like this? If you ended up on life support?” Castiel asked.

“N...No.” Dean shook his head with a swallow.

“Who did you appoint to make your medical decisions?” Castiel asked.

“Sam, he’s...in charge of everything.” Dean breathed. 

“Sam...must have not wanted to pull the plug,” Castiel stated as Dean turned to look at Sam.

“But I’m dead. This...isn’t right.” Dean breathed upset. “I never would have wanted this.” 

“You never said anything so...it’s his decision,” Castiel stated. “...He might need more time to let go...or he doesn’t want to give up on you yet.”

“He’s got to let me go...look at him, he...looks like shit.” Dean swallowed. 

“It’s hard sometimes Dean...to say goodbye.” Castiel moved to touch his arm with comfort as Dean wiped a tear that fell.

“Cas, remember how I said I was put here to help you?” Dean stated as Castiel nodded softly. “Maybe...in reality, you’re here to help me…” Castiel said nothing slowly turning to look at the lifeless Dean in bed. Watching as the machines made Dean’s chest rise and fall. Watching Sam laying his face into the mattress holding Dean’s hand close. 

“This was where he was.” Dean breathed. “When we couldn’t find him, he was here the entire time.“

“...He was here all along.” Castiel nodded. “Never leaving your side.”

“Cas...promise me. We will give Sam closure too. Enough to let me go.” Dean stated as Castiel nodded sadly taking his hand.

“I promise.” Castiel held his hand tightly as Dean looked away not wanting to stare at himself any longer just pulling Castiel away wanting to go home. Castiel held his hand the whole way home giving him reassured loving squeezes.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Knocking on the next door, Michael sighed tiredly. Wanting his day to be over so he could sleep, he bit back a yawn as a man came to the door pulling it open.

“Crowley MacLeod?” Michael asked as Crowley nodded. “Castiel Novak’s ex.”

“More or less,” Crowley commented leaning against the door. 

“Let’s get to the point then,” Michael stated. “Where were you last Sunday at eleven?”

“I don’t remember, sleeping maybe.” Crowley shrugged. 

“No one to verify?” Michael asked.

“I never bring people home. I rather not encourage cuddling and spending the night.” Crowley stated. “Fellas, this is why Castiel and I worked. We just liked sex. No gush of love. Just sex.”

“But you also have domestic violence strings under your belt,” Lucifer stated opening his notes. “Liked to beat your boyfriends?” Crowley crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t kill Castiel,” Crowley stated coldly.

“Who said anything about him being dead?” Michael asked. Crowley didn’t comment. 

“Castiel and I broke up,” Crowley stated coldly. “A while ago.”

“A while ago being a couple of months?” Lucifer stated. “Oh, wait, you broke up last year. So tell me why Castiel called the police a month ago because his ex broke all the windows on his car and beat up his date.” 

“I don’t have to explain myself.” Crowley snapped.

“You were arrested while screaming that ‘if I can’t have him, no one will.’ “ Lucifer glanced at him. 

“It’s none of your business, it was personal.” Crowley scoffed.

“Well, you better start explaining something because you are starting to look like suspect number one,” Michael stated. Crowley chuckled at that. 

“Are you here to arrest me?” Crowley asked.

“No-” Lucifer stated but Crowley slammed the door in their face. Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks before turning to leave. 

“Suspect number one?” Michael asked. 

“If not, I want to arrest him for being him.” Lucifer scoffed.

“Unfortunately not illegal to be an asshole,” Michael commented. 

“Well, it should be.” Lucifer scoffed.

“We should go home and rest. I want to look into all his friends again.” Michael stated. “We need to check back with Anna. She said she would get us the make and model of the car so we can rule some people out.”

“So she finally got the tire treads?” Lucifer said.

“She asked us to see her tomorrow.” Michael got in the car. “Thank god today is over, I need a shower.” 

“I need a nap.” Lucifer chuckled taking his hand when they got in.

“You always need a nap.” Michael sighed. “What do you want for dinner?” 

“Anything.” Lucifer sighed as they drove him. “I just want it to be light or I will never wake up.” 

“Want to run to Denny’s for pancakes?” Michael spoke tiredly. 

“Can you stay awake long enough?” Lucifer stated. 

“I really want pancakes. They are light.” Michael sighed as they pulled off the street towards Denny’s.

“Okay, but don’t you fall asleep. Last time they thought I drugged you.” Lucifer snorted. 

“...Ugh. Fine, we can get it to go but I want you to snuggle with me when we get home.” Michael whined as Lucifer breathed happily to go home and not dine in as Michael laughed watching him go.


	6. In a blink of an eye

Dean’s eyes slid over his lifeless body, machines keeping him alive. He watched his chest rise and fall with machine assistance. This...was his fits. This was why he would have an attack. He was attached to his body and when his body started to die. He started to die... _ all over again.  _ Dean noticed Sam’s phone grabbing it. The phone started to malfunction in his hand at the attempt, Dean glanced at himself before turning and leaving out of the room where Castiel waited. Castiel holding himself with worry, worried about how Dean was taking this all. Castiel placed a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder the second he came out. However, Dean just smiled at him. 

“Come on, Let’s go solve your murder,” Dean commented walking past Gabriel, shoving Sam’s phone into his pocket as they went. 

“What did you do?” Castiel asked curiously following after Dean.

“I put Sam’s phone in Gabriel’s pocket,” Dean stated. 

“I thought you said we _ can’t  _ touch the living things,” Castiel stated as Dean turned.

“You can, it’s just...it’s more complicated and a lot to explain to you. It took me months to learn.” Dean turned to grab his shoulder. “It takes a lot out of you. I can’t just go through things right now because of it. I’m hoping they might comfort each other.” Dean turned to go through the stair door but slammed face-first into the wooden door with a loud bang. Dean adjusted his shirt in embarrassment and opened it before stepping in. Castiel tried not to laugh as he moved through the door like a ghost. 

“So it knocks out your mojo for a bit?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

“If you move something too much for you, you disappear for a while,” Dean admitted. “It’s hard, I lost two weeks before. Just because I tried to move a glass of orange juice before I was ready.”

“Jesus.” Castiel panted as they ran down the stairs, Dean opened the ground floor door and walked out. “Can you help me pick up living things?”

“I’ll teach you what I can.” Dean agreed as Castiel nodded following after him. He expected Dean to turn left on the street but when he turned right, Castiel looked confused. 

“Where are you going?” Castiel asked.

“Police station is this way.” Dean laughed as Castiel followed after him quickly. 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes fell onto the picture of Dean in the station, a wall of fallen soldiers. Dean looked so happy in his police photo, his eyes lit up as he posed for the photo in his uniform. Dean was rummaging through Michael and Lucifer’s things since they were in the middle of a police station. Everyone moving and around lazily as the two dead...well one sorta dead guy went through their things. 

“Looks like they got a list of your friends. They talked to all your ex-boyfriends.” Dean commented going through the file. 

“Wonderful.” Castiel turned annoyed. “They are ex’s for a reason, I don’t need them in my afterlife.” 

“They could have killed you, they need to know,” Dean commented going through the folders on the desk. “Three of these guys have records.” Castiel walked over to the folder.

“That one’s not my ex.” Castiel pointed to Joanna’s husband. “...but I didn’t know he had a record.”

“Looks like he had a couple DUI’s, sentenced with a fine, three years suspended license and community service. No jail time.” Dean commented with a shrug. “Over seven years ago.” 

“I guess that’s not worth mentioning something that happened almost a decade ago.” Castiel shrugged. “Before he was even a priest.”

“Who’s Cain and Crowley?” Dean asked looking through their files.

“My stalker and...an ex,” Castiel commented awkwardly crossing his arms, especially since Dean and him had something going on. 

“Your ex has a long list of records,” Dean commented. “...I arrested him a couple of times myself.”

“He was my biggest mistake.” Castiel sighed scratching his head. “My first real ex. My first bad boy.”

“Yeah, I had one too.” Dean closed the file. “I get the appeal.” Castiel gave him a shy shrug. Dean moved to their computer typing into it easily getting past the password. 

“You a hacker too now?” Castiel asked amused. 

“No, the idiots who own these computers use each other’s names as the password.” Dean teased getting into it. He looked up their typed records and a report on the crime scene. 

“Looks like some alibis cleared,” Dean commented. “Joanna’s, Gabriel’s, Benny’s-” Dean listed a couple more names. “Cain and Crowley don’t have any.” 

“You think it could be them?” Castiel asked. Dean went through the evidence collected. 

“Know anyone with a tan car? Possibly an older model Lexus?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no. “There was a report of an older model Lexus parked where the evidence leads by a mother coming home from work.”

“No. I don’t.” Castiel breathed.

“They believe you were knocked out, dragged across the river, and thrown into a car on the other side,” Dean stated. “So far they have two main suspects Cain and Crowley.”

“Anything more concrete?” Castiel asked. 

“I mean, besides their missing alibi’s?” Dean commented with a sigh looking over the paper. “Cain said ‘I didn’t kill him’ unprovoked. That’s a red flag.”

“Looks like my ex is getting a visit first. I would hate to see my stalker for no reason.” Castiel stated as Dean scoffed and got up. Castiel moved to follow as they walked out of the police room. 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stared at his ex’s run-down old home, eyeing the trash and disgust a Dean stood at the front door. Dean walked to the door and just slammed into it forgetting he couldn’t just go in. 

“Fuck.” Dean sighed. “I can’t get in, it’s locked.” 

“I can.” Castiel passed through the door easily. Dean sighed as Castiel opened and unlocked the door for him. Dean slid through the open door looking around. 

“I didn’t realize you dated hoarders,” Dean commented. 

“This is his dad’s place,” Castiel commented. “He’s the hoarder.” 

“It’s full of old junk.” Dean moved to what he assumed was the living room. “Where’s his bedroom?”

“Down the hall to the right.” Castiel breathed watching Dean have to step over everything in the way unable to just walk through it like Castiel. The room was small and dusty but it was at least a bit more managed. “What exactly are we looking for?” 

“Well, I plan to go through his laptop here.” Dean opened Crowley’s laptop that laid open and on his counter. “I also plan to look for your keys.”

“My keys?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded laying sideways on the bed playing with the laptop on the counter. 

“They weren’t at the crime scene,” Dean commented. “It’s either on your body or the killer has it.” 

“My keys…” Castiel commented a flashback passed through his head.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The night Castiel died:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s head was spinning as he hit the ground hard, Castiel’s face and mouth poured blood as Castiel coughed a wheeze of air. Castiel’s choked air as he tried he raise his head seeing his phone had fallen off of him as well as his keys beside him. Castiel gasped and wheezed trying to get the air that was knocked into him at the hit. Castiel tried to reach his hand over to his phone with the blood and cracked screen. Castiel coughed out blood from his fucked up face when someone grabbed his ankles. Castiel was only able to grab his keys out of reflex as he was yanked into the woods. Letting out a choked out scream of fear as he tried to dig his nails into the cement and pavement being dragged into the darkness. 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


A tear slid down his face which Castiel wiped his tears turning away so Dean didn’t notice. What was that? A memory? A memory from a half-conscious dying man? Castiel tried to keep calm as Dean continued to type into the computer. 

“Looks like he looked up your case,” Dean commented as Castiel turned. “Looks like he googles you daily for updates.”

“Does that mean anything?” Castiel asked. 

“Not necessarily,” Dean commented with a shrug. “He might care about you.”

“Crowley doesn’t care about anyone.” Castiel sniffed as Dean turned to him. 

“You okay?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded.

“Yeah.” Castiel nodded as the front door slammed, they both looked seeing Crowley come in tossing off his leather jacket before sitting on the edge of his bed kicking off his shoes. 

“ _ This _ …” Dean pointed to Crowley. “Is your ex?”

“He’s... _ cute _ .” Castiel tried to defend, but Crowley smelled of booze and hadn’t seemed like he showered. Dean gave him a disgusted look. “He’s well kept... _ normally. _ ” 

“He’s _ short. _ ” Dean moved away from the bed, as Castiel rolled his eyes at the cheap shot as Crowley passed out on the bed. Dean moved over to him checking his pockets, pulling what was inside out. Mostly napkins, receipts for bars he was at, and- “Car keys. Not yours I’m assuming.”

“No. Mine is blue with a little silver angel keychain,” Castiel commented looking at the keys. “I got it from my mother in high school, it has a sharp point at the end. I broke the wing off accidentally in high school. I used to cut my hand on it all the time.”

“So I guess that isn’t your Toyota keys,” Dean started moving to leave the house. Castiel got up to follow him, making sure to keep pace with Dean as Dean unlocked Crowley’s car. Dean opened the door getting in, pushing the glove department open, going through it. “Being dead is so much better in being a cop. No need to worry about human privacy.” 

Dean paused eyeing the floor from the passenger seat seeing something stuck under the seat in the chair before he moved to push it back, but it was stuck. It took him a good couple tugs to push the seat back, and when he did. Dean grabbed for something under the seat.

“What did you find?” Castiel asked as Dean pulled out a white blood-soaked rag from under the seats. Castiel’s chest tightened seeing the blood as he turned away walking. His heart pounded as the world around him spiraled. Was...Crowley his killer?

Dean got out of the car calling Castiel’s name but Castiel was in the middle of a panic attack. Dean walked over to catch up, Castiel put a hand out to lean against the building for support. His whole body seemed nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

“-as! Cas!” Dean touched his shoulder snapping him out of it. Castiel panted as he turned looking at Dean. 

“T-That’s m-my-” Castiel choked out harsh sobs.

“We don’t know that!” Dean breathed touching him. “We don’t know if this blood is yours! This could have been there for YEARS based on this guy's cleaning habit!” Castiel continued to cry, tears pouring down his face as he moved to hold him. Dean rubbing his back with love and care. Dean held him so tightly, making sure he never lost his tight grip on him. He pulled back only when Castiel pulled back first. 

“W-We need the cops to find it.” Castiel turned. “We need them here. They need to find this!”

“O-Okay.” Dean thought for a moment before he walked back into the house. Crowley still passed out on the bed in a drunken stooper. “...Okay...This is going to suck.” Dean shook his hands jumping a bit preparing himself before he moved to Crowley’s pocket. Dean placed a hand on the phone as the phone started to spark and glow with electricity. Dean flinched as the phone went to the dial screen typing in the emergency number.

**Nine one one, what’s your emergency?**

The voice of the operator asked. Dean pulled his hand away from the pocket as the phone stopped acting like it was radioactive. Dean grunted weakly in pain as he held his hand close to his chest. His hand was black like it burned. 

“Dean?” Castiel touched his hand with care. 

“Sometimes controlling the real world hurts us when we are low on energy.” Dean looked at his hand which looked burnt like he was electrocuted by the power.

“I-I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel touched his hand with worry which Dean flinched at. “I-I didn’t know.” 

“It’s okay. L-Lucifer and Michael will take the call about a butt dial at this location. They know it’s Crowley’s place.” Dean panted wrapping his arm with a rag wincing at the pain. 

“What now?” Castiel asked as Dean moved to the messy living room and then to the porch taking a seat.

“...We wait.” Dean breathed as Castiel sat down next to him resting his head against Dean’s shoulder.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was right, it was right when Castiel started to drift to sleep that Michael and Lucifer pulled up in their car. Talking about painting their living room a different color when Michael turned to Lucifer. 

“Well, let’s knock and check. I doubt a butt dial means more than a butt dial.” Michael commented as they walked past the car. Castiel stood in worry as Dean walked down the porch stairs holding Castiel’s hand with his good hand to let them work. 

“D-Dean they haven’t noticed the car-” Castiel started.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Let me worry about that.” Dean moved to the car as Michael and Lucifer moved to knock on the door. They pounded for a while when Crowley’s annoyed calling to them to wait. Crowley unlocked the door pulling it open looking annoyed. 

“What do you want?” Crowley asked annoyed.

“You called us, Crowley. Want to confess while we were here?” Lucifer asked. Crowley frowned as he pulled out his phone realizing he did call emergency services. 

“Butt dial.” Crowley scoffed annoyed hanging up. “Now leave.”

“Okay.” Michael eyed him no reason for them to stay, Castiel panicked seeing them walk past the car. 

“D-Dean! They are leaving!” Castiel cried as Dean barely used enough of his strength to get the real blood-stained cloth from under the seat and into the front seat. Dean’s form was already starting to flicker. Dean turned seeing Michael and Lucifer getting into their car. “Dean!” Dean closed his eyes and cursed. 

“...This is going to fucking suck.” Dean sighed very irritated as he winced. Dean closed his eyes tightly, breathing in and out quickly, his body started to glow brightly. Castiel turned in surprise seeing Dean glowing so brightly, the wind started to twirl and spin. Michael and Lucifer took a step back from their car as the alarms on both their cars started to go off. 

“The fuck?” Lucifer spoke as Dean opened his mouth in a scream but no sound came out, fading into the bright light. Crowley’s car front window exploded inward. Lucifer and Michael covered their faces at the explosion. “Shit? Did someone shoot?!” Lucifer and Michael grabbed their guns looking around as Michael moved to the car to see any signs of a bullet. 

“Fuck! My car!” Crowley groaned annoyed. “I just got the windows tinted!” Michael tilted his head seeing the bloody rag. Michael put his gun down grabbing a glove from his pocket he picked up the bloody rag. 

“Lucifer,” Michael spoke holding up the bloody rag. They exchanged looks.

“Whoa, that’s not what you think,” Crowley spoke paling.

“That’s a lot of blood, Crowley,” Michael stated.

“It’s from a bar fight! I swear.” Crowley groaned as Lucifer walked over to him forcing him to turn around. Crowley was handcuffed. 

“Let’s have a talk at the station while we get this tested.” Lucifer shoved him towards the car as Michael stayed with the evidence calling a CSI unit. Castiel breathed happily turning to celebrate with Dean...but Dean wasn’t there.

“Dean?!” Castiel looked around. Shit...did Dean use too much energy to manifest as he warned. “Dean?!” If he did...how long would it take for him to come back…? How long...would Castiel be alone? Castiel held his head panting upset as Lucifer loaded Crowley into the car, realizing how alone in the world of people he truly was.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel paced at the crime scene worried, panicked. Dean. Was Dean okay? Was he in pain? Castiel kept having panic attack after panic attack as he walked the front lawn of Crowley’s house. Watching as CSI worked the scene. Photographing. Picking up pieces of glass. Spraying something that lit up the car with splatters under the dark light. Working fast despite the darkness of the night was here.

He would be celebrating right now.

He would.

But all he could think about was Dean.

His mind going a thousand miles a minute as he moved to take a seat holding his head and rocking. Just repeating to himself. It was going to be okay. Dean was okay. Dean was going to be back soon. Dean. He wanted Dean. His head was spinning, it was like he couldn’t breathe. 

“-Cas.” Dean’s voice snapped him out of it. Castiel glanced up with tears in his eyes, snapping out of his panicked state. 

“Dean!” Castiel choked out as he bolted into his arms. Dean pulled him tightly holding him close. “Dean, I was so worried. I-I’m so-sorry-” 

“Hey hey hey. I wanted to do it. Look I’m fine now.” Dean showed he was healed and looked way better. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I-I just um...You’re back in time for them to take him for the interview-” Castiel turned to look to the cop cars...but there was none. Dean looked at him concerned as Castiel looked around seeing it was day time. The car had a plastic bag taped to the window. Except for the old crime scene tape and old unkept glass from the window still on the floor...He would have thought they were never there. “What?”

“You lost time.” Dean swallowed. “I warned you that happens sometimes. You can get lost in yourself and your emotions-”

“And lose days.” Castiel breathed. “Oh no. I missed the interview-”

“So did I, so it’s okay.” Dean beamed innocently but Castiel just went to hug him again crying.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel sniffed. “I’m so useless.”

“No, no.” Dean rubbed his back with care. “You’re fine, we just have to go to the station and see what was written. No biggy. Besides, it would have been boring without me.” 

“Yeah. It would have.” Castiel admitted as Dean squeezed him close before Dean paused noticing something. 

“I don’t have to guess that it wasn’t your blood on the rag,” Dean mumbled as Castiel pulled back confused.

“How can you be so sure?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded to Crowley who was grabbing some stuff from his mailbox. 

“Last time I checked a bloody rag with a murder victim’s blood in a suspect’s car should be damning,” Dean commented as Castiel’s chest tightened seeing Crowley move to walk past him.

“So all that was for nothing? We lost time for nothing?” Castiel breathed. “Crowley’s innocent?”

“Or he’s smarter than we gave him credit for.” Dean sighed as Castiel sniffed watching Crowley enter his house. Leaving them in the silence of the fact they were back at square one.


	7. Found

Castiel woke with a tired sigh, finding himself in the cabin again. Castiel’s eyes moved around the room, falling on Dean who was cooking bacon and eggs. Castiel sat up with relief. Seeing Dean disappear at Crowley’s house was a big wake up call. The biggest. He thought Dean was gone forever. Castiel moved to Dean who was in the middle of flipping an egg. Castiel held him from behind as Dean chuckled surprised. 

“Why, hello to you too,” Dean stated. 

“Dean, promise me you won’t ever listen to me again.” Castiel breathed. “Finding out my killer isn’t worth losing you.”

“I was only gone a little while. I’m okay now.” Dean reassured turning to kiss his forehead. Castiel continued to hold him as Dean kissed his lips with care. Pressing multiple kisses to his lips, Castiel kissed his lips back holding him back. Dean broke the kiss, holding him close. “Come eat, then we can go to the police station and see where they went with the blood from Crowley’s car.” Dean handed Castiel a plate as he walked to the table to eat.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held Dean’s hand as they walked to the police station, Castiel’s holding him tightly. After what happened. Losing Dean, he could never lose him again. Castiel paused noticing his brother, Jo, and Benny with a crowd of people he knew to protest for answers in Castiel’s case. There were signed, people holding them up high in the air with fearful protests of ‘who is next?’ ‘I children deserve a safe neighborhood.’ 

“Holy shit,” Castiel commented on seeing the news crews commenting on his missing person case.

“A lot of people love you,” Dean commented as Castiel let go of his hand to look at the crowd of people he knew and didn’t know. Gabriel talking to the news as Jo cried softly into Benny’s shoulder holding up a picture of Castiel and her. 

“I didn’t realize how many do,” Castiel spoke taken back as Castiel sadly looked at Jo. 

“I suspected this many,” Dean whispered back holding him before he gave him a moment. “Come on, let’s see what the great detectives know now.” Dean took his hand and led him inside. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Dean sat at their desks while Lucifer and Michael were making a morning coffee, reading emails and eating. Dean went through the files, checking and not being surprised by the answers he read.

“Looks like Crowley’s blood cloth was his own. He cut himself during a bar fight and he bled pretty badly. Other than that. They have no leads.” Dean commented. 

“Then where too now?” Castiel paced upset. 

“I want to reexamine the crime scene.” Dean stood. “I want to see if the killer has your keys or if the river took them.” Dean held a folder in his hand. “I think the keys are a vital clue if he still has them.” 

“Okay.” Castiel held out his hand, Dean took it quickly following after him as they exited the police station. Castiel’s eyes fell to his brother who was still protesting but looked at his watch cursing before running into the crowd. Castiel watched curiously where his brother was going as Dean took him away.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat on the bridge overlooking the river, watching as Dean walked through the water with his pants rolled up. Castiel got out of the way to watch the former officer work and to see if he could see anything shining from down below. Dean looked so handsome down there, Castiel’s eyes admittedly wandered to Dean more than the river. Dean took his time, checking down the river and all the bushes where Castiel was in. 

“They aren’t here.” Dean glanced up at Castiel who was staring down at him. “I believe your killer does have them.”

“Do you have to stop?” Castiel beamed flirtingly as Dean playfully smiled up at him before splashing him. “...Let’s give Sam a visit, and check-in on him.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded and agreed as he walked towards the water's edge. 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Castiel walked towards Dean’s hospital room, knowing Sam would be there after work till late in the night. Dean was surprised to see Sam wasn’t alone, Gabriel sat in a chair next to him eating take out with Sam. Gabriel wasn’t working today, deciding to spend his dinner with Sam.

“I didn’t expect the phone thing to work so well.” Castiel gasped seeing Sam and Gabriel talking and them being happy. “Dean, your plan worked.”

“I’m glad my brother is smiling,” Dean admitted as Gabriel eyed Sam with happiness. 

“I...saw you at the protest at the police station,” Sam stated as Gabriel gave a sad smile. “...Any news on your brother?”

“He’s been missing almost two months...and it’s hard to stay positive,” Gabriel stated. “...My brother…”

“I have faith.” Sam held his hand as Gabriel blushed at the touch. “...You know...I know...You guys think Dean’s gone but...I feel him. I know he’s still in there. I know…I can  _ feel _ it. I can’t give up on him when I can feel him still here. Just like I know your brother is still alive out there. Just have faith.” 

“Thanks...Sam.” Gabriel breathed. Feeling hope he hasn’t felt in a while. It was the first time someone meant their hope. “It means a lot.” 

“I’m just being honest,” Sam admitted as Gabriel eyed his face. 

“...Joanna was the one that wanted the protest.” Gabriel sighed. “...I know the officers are doing what they can. They knocked on everyone’s doors. Checked all the people in their life. Everyone has a solid alibi. It’s hard but I get it. They can’t catch a ghost without a trail to follow.”

“I know...you don’t seem like the protest type.” Sam chuckled. 

“No, I am not.” Gabriel laughed. They smiled at each other as Gabriel reached for the dessert he got for them to share. “I know you like cheesecake.”

“You remembered.” Sam beamed as they shared a slice. Dean smiled softly at his brother before his eyes drifted to himself. His body breathing by machines. 

“Let’s go,” Dean stated as Castiel nodded following after. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Dean stared at Castiel’s stalker’s house. Cain’s house wasn’t as creepy as you would think a stalker would have. It was a nice apartment in a good part of the city. Dean and Castiel eyed the luxury apartment building.

“You know which one is his?” Dean asked. 

“Yes. My restraining order had to give me his address.” Castiel stated holding himself. “I was supposed to avoid this side of town near his house. And he was supposed to do the same. He only stalked me online after that.”

“How did you meet him?” Dean questioned as they walked through the door heading towards the stairs. 

“I met him during my first job at Mcdonalds,” Castiel admitted. “I was sixteen and trying to keep busy with a part-time job for some extra cash. He was twenty-nine. He was my boss working there till he finished his schooling, whatever it was.”

“How did you know he was a creep?” Dean asked as Castiel sighed.

“I went on a double date with Jo. I wasn’t interested in the boy Jo tried to shove me with, but we had a good time as friends. Cain showed up out of nowhere and started to fight him. Screaming I was his. It was a shit show.” Castiel confessed. “Cops were called. My brother got involved. Cops warned Cain to stay away. He wouldn’t. He would call, text, show up at my school confessing his love.”

“Yikes,” Dean commented. 

“For a sixteen-year-old, it was the scariest shit. I stopped going outside. Paranoid he was there. After the restraining order, he stayed away. However, he would still text me and change his number when I blocked him.” Castiel stated.

“What a fucking creep,” Dean commented as Castiel nodded. 

“It took me a while to even trust people again,” Castiel admitted. “I don’t think I ever learned to fully trust people after that.”

“Come on, you fully trust me,” Dean elbowed him as Castiel lightly hit him back.

“Of course I fully trust you.” Castiel chuckled as Dean beamed happily. “How can I not? I’m spending the afterlife with you.”

“It’s because we are soulmates.” Dean beamed, Castiel turned to eye him. 

“...You know. I wish I could have met you in my lifetime. I think I would have asked you on a date.” Castiel commented. 

“You most definitely would,” Dean stated. “I mean have you met me?” Castiel just smiled at him as they got to the fourth floor. Castiel walked through the door getting to the hall. “Which one?”

“Four O’ Six.” Castiel ushered to the door. 

“After you?” Dean ushered as Castiel sighed hesitantly. Castiel walked towards the door going through it. The house was...not as creepy as he expected. It was plain, no photos insight. Boring. Castiel turned to Dean, glancing around at him. “Let’s split up. I’ll check the bedroom.” Castiel nodded going into the kitchen and the connecting living room. Castiel paused at one photo in a frame, Castiel picked it up seeing a small child sitting on his mother’s lap blowing out the candles. Was this Cain and his mother?

Castiel paused feeling something behind the cardboard holding the photo. Castiel turned the frame, detaching the back, seeing a small key against the photo. Castiel paused looking at the key.

“Castiel, come check this out,” Dean called as Castiel slid the key into his pocket before following after Dean into the bedroom. Castiel noticed Dean messing with a lockbox. Trying to pry it open with his hands. “I found it under the bed. I wonder what’s in there, it’s locked though we need to find a key.”

“I found this key, think it would work?” Castiel held out the key as Dean smiled. 

“How are you so good at this detective work?” Dean asked grabbing Castiel’s head kissing his forehead before he took the key opening the lockbox. Dean pulled open the lockbox seeing pictures and pictures of Castiel. Castiel groaned in disgust. Super annoyed. 

“Fucking creep.” Castiel groaned moving away as Dean eyed the box full of pictures from Castiel as a sixteen-year-old till now. 

Dean picked up each photo. Most from his and his friends' Facebook or Instagrams but a lot were Cain’s photos. Dean went through the photos as Castiel tried not to be sick from the dread he felt that Cain still stalked him. Dean focused on the lockbox as Castiel started to rant about what a creep Cain was. Dean pushing aside random selfies of Castiel but Dean paused seeing a blurred photo of Castiel being hit in the face, knocking him down during his jog. A lot of motion blur. Showing Cain had moved to put down his camera when Castiel was knocked down most likely in shock.

Dean picked up the photo unable to make out the face of the moving figure slamming something like a baseball bat to his face. He was too blurry to make out and wore a hoodie.

“Can’t he just take a hint?!” Castiel breathed holding his thighs, trying not to be sick.

“Maybe it’s a good thing he didn’t.” Dean held up the photo showing Castiel. “...Because he witnessed your murder.” Castiel sucked in the air taking the photo into his hands. 

“T-The killer is too blurry to make out.” Castiel panicked.

“We don’t need to see him, we need Cain to confess he saw your murder.” Dean stood. 

“W-Why didn’t he?!” Castiel choked as tears slid down his face in a fit of murderous anger. “He supposedly LOVED me right?!”

“He would have to explain  _ how _ he saw it. Explain  _ why _ he was near your home.” Dean explained touching Castiel’s face wiping his tears. “He incriminates himself by violating the restraining order.”

“He...didn’t say anything to save his ass.” Castiel breathed sadly. 

“Yes.” Dean nodded as Castiel took a seat on the bed in shock.

“...I...fucked me over.” Castiel laughed coldly at the irony. 

“Not necessarily,” Dean commented. “...Hell, you might have made it easier to find your killer.”

“How?” Castiel asked in disbelief as Dean took a seat next to him. 

“He saw your killer. He knows...what he looks like.” Dean stated as he took Castiel’s hand. “Once we get Cain to confess, we  _ will _ solve your murder, okay?”

“But how can we make him do that?” Castiel sniffed as Dean beamed. 

“Now I can show you the more...unorthodox perks of being dead.” Dean smiled ear to ear as Castiel eyed him confused.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


  
  


“...So I can haunt Cain?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded chewing on some Chinese food from Cain’s fridge.

“Look. Training you to knock things over might be a bit too long to do.” Dean chewed. “But voice projection. That you can do.”

“Voice projection?” Castiel asked.

“You know in horror movies when they hear a whisper ghost voice calling their name? You can do that, pretty easily.” Dean commented. 

“How?” Castiel questioned as Dean moved behind Castiel, softly touching his shoulder from behind and leaned in breathing against his ear.

“ _ Like this… _ ” Dean breathed Castiel shivered at the touch. Castiel turned to look at him in surprise. 

“Holy shit. That’s terrifying.” Castiel gasped standing. 

“I was trying to be sexy?” Dean teased in a joke. 

“You don’t have to try.” Castiel turned to eye him as he wrapped his arms around his neck as Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you flirting with me?” Dean teased holding Castiel’s waist as Castiel beamed.

“Possibly.” Castiel hummed as he leaned in and kissed him with love. Dean held him kissing back pressing Castiel against the kitchen table. Castiel pulled back when the front door opened, Castiel pulled back seeing Cain putting the food on the counter. Dean and Castiel eyed their interruption. Cain pulled out the fast food from the bag chomping on some fries in his blue nursing scrubs. “Okay, what do I do?” 

“Let me just set up the atmosphere.” Dean beamed as he climbed into the counter, moving to tap the light bulb. Cain glanced up seeing the lights flickering, he paused his eating staring at it. “Just touch him and whisper. Make it short and to the point.”

“Got it.” Castiel moved behind Cain moving to touch his shoulder leaning in, as Dean stopped flickering the light. “ _ Caaaaaiiiiinnnn…” _ Cain jumped up backing away at the voice in his ear when Dean punched the light shattering it making Cain scream. Cain panted glancing around as Dean climbed off the table. 

“Hello?!” Cain called as Dean beamed seeing him freaking out. 

“He looks like he is going to piss himself.” Castiel beamed back at Dean.

“Oh, we aren’t done yet.” Dean smiled running to the bedroom. Dean went to the light switch touching it as the light came on in the bedroom. Cain turned to curse as he bolted into the bedroom. Dean and Castiel were laughing at his misery, Dean and Castiel watched him kneel quickly pulling something out from under his bed. Castiel’s smile faded when his body laid under it. 

“What the fuck.” Castiel sucked in air as Cain eyed Castiel’s peaceful sleeping face. He brushed some hair out of his face, checking the fluids and liquid diet he had connected to Castiel. Cain used the air tank to make sure Castiel had air. 

“Cas...I think I know why he didn’t go to the police.” Dean breathed as Cain grabbed a needle from his nurse's uniform, mixing something into the needle before injecting Castiel. Cain kissed his forehead with care before he smiled at Castiel’s sleeping body.

“Why does he...want a dead body.” Castiel swallowed as Dean took his hand.

“Because you’re not dead yet....” Dean breathed as Cain moved to change Castiel’s clothes stipping him down sponge cleaning him and checking his wounds on his body. Castiel panted watching him tend to each wound.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**The night Castiel (thought) he died:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel screamed as the killer grabbed him yanking him by his ankles into the woods, Castiel tried to fight back but the man repeatedly kicked, hit him, punched him. Beating him as hard as he could. Castiel coughed blood from his mouth, Castiel clenched his keys in his hand as the killer tried to come giving him the deadly blow. Castiel watched his legs walking up to him, taking the black boots. Castiel’s eyes were so swollen, he could barely see past the blood. Castiel watched him with blurry vision raised the branch to hit his head. Castiel quickly stabbed the man in the ankle tendon with his broken wing angel keychain. The man screamed as Castiel was roughly kicked in the face, knocking him out. 

__________________________________________________________________________

**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Cain saw my attack and saw it as an opportunity.” Tears slid down Castiel’s face kneeling to himself seeing what Cain had injected him with. “...He’s keeping in a coma.”

“That’s great news, Cas.” Dean breathed as Castiel stood upset. “Not that he has you, but that you are  _ alive. _ ” Dean grabbed his shoulders as Castiel cried. “All we have to do is get someone to come and find you.”

“How?” Castiel choked sobbing. “He has me in a medically induced coma!” 

“We need to keep Cain from putting you back to sleep. We need to keep him from being able to come back and medicate you again. You’ll wake up once the medication leaves your system.” Dean stated. 

“How? What can keep him away for that long?” Castiel sniffed burying his face into Dean’s shirt. 

“...We’ll kill him.” Dean commented as Castiel sniffed. 

“What?” Castiel sniffed. 

“If we kill him, or at least put him in the hospital.” Dean started. 

“...Then he can’t leave to medicate me.” Castiel spoke with a gasp. “Dean, you are a genius!” Castiel pulled Dean into a hard kiss as Dean happily kissed back before Castiel pulled back. “When should we do it?”

“Tomorrow. When he’s at work.” Dean stated. “He must be a nurse. With witnesses, and someone to keep him away-”

“Okay.” Castiel breathed. “What do we do till then?”

“...I want to check on something.” Dean slid his hands into his pocket and walked towards the front door as Castiel gave his body one last look before he ran to catch up with Dean taking his hand walking down the stairs with him.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Castiel watched Dean looking into the Wayward Sisters housing, staring at a blonde teenager in class with the other girls being homeschooled back to the level they should be. Dean stared at the blonde girl with care as he watched her raise her hands answering the question. Dean smiled proud of her.

“Is that Claire?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

“She listened to my request when…” Dean breathed. “I went into my coma.”

“What is this place?” Castiel asked. 

“A group home of sorts for kids like her, with no chance otherwise. They get them back into a school, keep them here with a roof over their head. Helps them into a good future.” Dean stated. “Jody and I worked alongside each other to get kids in need off the streets, the ones resorting to drug dealing or prostitution to get a roof over their head...Jody was a little full but...she promised to make an exception for Claire if I ever convinced her to go.”

“How did you meet Claire?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged. 

“I constantly arrested her mother for her drugs,” Dean commented moving to sit on the steps. “But...I knew her mother before that. She used to use my street corner a lot as a teen, I grew up kinda knowing her. It was a tough neighborhood but she kept me safe. She kept me away from trouble. I became a cop to help people like her. She had Claire at sixteen, I used to babysit her while she worked from when I was eleven till eighteen. Claire was too young to remember me though. I lost touch with her when I went to the police academy.”

“When did you meet her again?” Castiel took a seat next to her.

“When I was a rookie. Claire must have been thirteen. Her mother...never used to use when I was a kid...but she was addicted to heroin when I stumbled across her. I tried to convince her to get clean for claire but she said she was fine and blew me off. Just like Claire, I would see her daily, bring food for her and Claire. She was always so grateful. Till...she held out on a pimp a couple hundred to buy Claire something nice for Christmas...He killed her.” Dean stated. “He left her for dead in an alley. While bringing her and Claire food. I found her. Dying. I held her hand while she...and made me promise to keep Claire away from the life.” Castiel took his hand.

“...And look at her now…” Castiel breathed as Dean wiped the tears from his eyes. Castiel rocking and holding him with love and care while Dean cried. 


	8. Will you find me Afterlife?

Castiel followed quickly after Cain as he walked down the hospital he worked at. Castiel looking at him with disgust, cursing him which each step. Dean followed after Castiel lazily watching Castiel curse him like a witch over a cauldron. 

“Cut it out, you’re creeping me out,” Dean commented lazily as Castiel shot him a death glare as Dean smirked at him amused.

“I’m  _ trying _ to wish ill will on him.” Castiel hissed.

“I can tell… _ why tho?” _ Dean gave him a look.

“So bad things happen to him,” Castiel mumbled.

“...but  _ we’re _ the bad things that happen to him.” Dean ushered between us both before his hands slid back into his pocket. “When the moment is right, I’m going to either kill or hurt him severely.”

“When will the moment be right?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged. “He takes the stairs for christ sakes.”

“Just be patient,” Dean commented touching Castiel’s head which...calmed him. “Do you trust me?” Castiel nodded as Dean kissed his forehead. Castiel gave him a smile before they continued to follow after Cain who made his normal rounds to his patients. Cain lazily eyeing some old lady who was fast asleep in her bed. Cain noticed her watch on her little tray table which he swiped without her knowledge.

“Not only is he a creep, but he’s also a thief,” Castiel commented. 

“He’s about to get his own.” Dean shrugged as Castiel looked at him as Cain walked towards the stairs.

“When?” Castiel turned to look at him. Dean just turned to look at Castiel not breaking away from his gaze as he simply held out his foot. Cain tripped over it, tumbling down the stairs with loud thumps and clanks. Castiel turned in a gasp seeing Cain bleeding on the floor as people screamed. 

“...How about now?” Dean asked, Castiel said nothing speechless as Dean ran down the stairs as doctors tried to tend to Cain. Checking his eyes, Dean kneeled down pulling the watch from his pocket. Dean eyed it, the watch started to freak out in his hand, much as it had done any time Dean touched anything from the living world. Dean slid it onto Cain’s wrist taking his hand away when it started to burn. “That should buy us some time. If his fall doesn’t do him in, how about wearing a stolen women’s watch?”

Dean ran up to him as Castiel squealed happily jumping into Dean’s arms as Dean spun him with love and care. 

“Oh my god! I could kiss you! You’re amazing!” Castiel laughed as Dean slowed softly stopping as they caught their breaths. 

“...Come on.” Dean smiled at him with a sadness Castiel didn’t notice it before. “We should get you in your body.” Castiel lit up nodding as Dean took his hand running out of the hospital. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stared down at his body, now that Dean had pulled it from under the bed once again. Dean’s hand burned with the moving of things in the real world. Dean would have a hard time getting around till he healed since Dean was already having trouble phasing through things. 

“This is so weird,” Castiel commented. “...I’m alive.”

“Take it as a blessing...if anyone deserves life it’s you.” Dean beamed cupping his face. 

“...No...what I truely ever deserved was you…life is just a bonus...” Castiel eyed his face with care kissing him, Dean sucked in air at the touch. Dean holding his hips close, Castiel was the first to deepen the kiss. 

Pushing Dean back against the wall. Dean met his kiss with rough and loving touches as Castiel forced Dean’s shirt off. Their lips refused to leave each other more than a few seconds, their clothes falling to the floor as Dean twisted him pressing him back against the door picking him up. Castiel moaned holding the top of the door, his nails digging into the wood. Dean nipping at his skin as Castiel felt Dean’s fingers slowly prep him.

“Dean.” Castiel panted desperately, Dean pulled him back into a kiss as Dean pressed himself against Castiel’s hole. Castiel begged in the kisses for the touch, in all his desperation, needing nothing but this. 

When Dean pushed into him, Castiel moaned loudly, Dean gripped his jaw pushing his head to reveal his neck. Dean...marking Castiel for what he was...for what Castiel knew Dean was to him. If he was alive, these hickeys, these marks would cover his body and as Castiel felt Dean like this...he wanted every mark forever. 

Castiel a moaning mess under Dean as Dean rocked into him deeply but slow, making sure Castiel would go nuts for every little thrust into him. Castiel was only able to loudly gasp in desperation, not able to speak more than syllables. 

When they came, it was hard. Castiel panting his arms holding Dean with pleasure, Dean panted against his own breathing out of sync as Dean softly brought them to the ground wrapping them with a blanket. Castiel nuzzling him with care as they laid in each other’s arms panting. 

“God, why didn’t we do that sooner,” Castiel sat up looking down at Dean.

“Because we never would have left the cabin.” Dean panted as Castiel laughed with love kissing Dean’s chest. 

“That...That is true.” Castiel laid down in his arms staring up in the ceiling.

“...Is it weird we had sex in your stalker’s place while your living body is next to us?” Dean commented as Castiel looked at him.

“Someone had to christen the apartment,” Castiel stated. “I highly doubt Cain ever had sex ever.” Dean and Castiel broke into laughter as Dean pulled him close kissing his forehead as Castiel rested his head against Dean’s chest. Just listening to him breathe. Castiel’s eyes closed as Dean rubbed his back with care. Castiel didn’t know when he fell asleep but he did...in Dean’s warm embrace.

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shot up in a gasp of air wearing an air mask, but Castiel recoiled holding his obviously injured ribs. Injuries from the attack. Wait...he felt pain...wait… Castiel looked at his hands and arms, all healed from the beating he endured. Castiel panted realizing...he was back in his body… Castiel pulled off his air mask, pulling the iv from his body as he called for Dean.

“DEAN!” Castiel called trying to get off the floor but he was so weak. He tried to grip the bed as he started to fall to his knees. “Dean! It worked!” Castiel cursed as he fell completely onto his butt not as gracefully as he could. “...Dean?” 

Castiel noticed how quiet it was in the room, as he listened for Dean, hearing nothing tears filled his eyes. Being alive...it couldn’t have...it wouldn’t-

“Ouch!” Castiel whined when something was tossed at his legs. Castiel paused seeing Cain’s house phone on the floor, Castiel glanced up seeing a see-through Dean smiling at him.

“Come on, call for help. We don’t have all day.” Dean beamed as Castiel lit up. Castiel grabbed for Dean’s legs but he went through him as Castiel fell forward onto his ribs who whined holding them. “...Ghost, Cas. I’m not really here.” Dean kneeled down. 

“How can I still see you?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged. 

“Maybe because you just came back from the dead?” Dean offered. Castiel shrugged accepting the answer as Castiel sat up with effort grabbing the phone. Castiel pushed the number for the emergency line. 

“Nine one one, what’s your emergency?” The operator spoke. 

“M-My name is Castiel Novak…” Castiel broke into tears relief flooding him as he held his face sobbing. “I-I’m the missing man. I-I was attacked by someone and taken after by my stalker.” 

“Do you know where you are?” The operator asked. Castiel nodded as Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s hand. Castiel couldn’t feel it but him being there...helped him through it all…

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel scratched at his cast, super annoyed his attempted killer broke his arm. It healed wrong and Castiel had to have it rebroken. Dean walked beside them in silence watching the brother’s talk.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Gabriel couldn’t stop beaming. 

“Wow, no faith?” Castiel laughed as Gabriel playfully ruffled his hair as he wheeled his brother to his hospital room. 

“I had all the faith  _ believe me, _ ” Gabriel stated as Castiel beamed up at him. “Literally, people were...preparing me for the worst.”

“Well, they prepared you wrong,” Castiel started sticking out his tongue. 

“Fair, it’s true.” Gabriel shrugged walking Castiel to his room. “...So that weird request you had for a certain room, was it for any reason?” Gabriel blushed as Castiel lit up noticing where they were. 

“Yep, I wanted this room.” Castiel was wheeled in, Sam glanced up from his phone sitting by Dean’s bed. Alive Dean’s chest rising and falling in lifelessness as Castiel’s eyes fell on Sam. “You’re the  _ famous _ Sam!” Castiel lit up as Gabriel went deep red. Sam blushed as well as Castiel was wheeled to greet Sam. 

“And you’re the famous Castiel,” Sam stated holding out his hand and shaking it. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks to your thoughts and prayers.” Castiel lied.

“ _ Laying the cheese on thick there, _ ” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s ear. Castiel ignored him. 

“Helping my brother stay positive...really helped me, you had no idea,” Castiel stated. 

“I didn’t do much,” Sam admitted. 

“But you did.” Castiel smiled before looking at Dean. “Is this your brother?”

“Yeah, my older one. His name is Dean.” Sam smiled at Dean’s lifeless body.

“His more handsome older brother,” Dean stated as Castiel got an evil smirk.

“He’s not as handsome as you.” Castiel teased Dean as Dean mocked him.

“ _ Har har. _ ” Dean scoffed, Castiel batted his eyelashes in Dean’s direction. 

“I can see why my brother likes you and wants to ask you out-” Castiel’s mouth was covered by Gabriel’s hand as Sam and Gabriel blushed. 

“Time for bed, Castiel!” Gabriel moved to wheel Castiel to his bed as Gabriel helped pick him up and carry him into the bed.

“My hero.” Castiel beamed as Gabriel blew him off.

“Now, I know you can’t walk but don’t run off, we need to keep you safe till Michael and Lucifer can figure out who your almost killer is,” Gabriel stated.

“I won’t go anywhere. I’ll stay right here.” Castiel stated. 

“Good.” Gabriel moved to sit near Castiel but Castiel spoke to Sam.

“Why don’t you and Sam go to that coffee place we like. I’m going to fall asleep anyways.” Castiel smiled at Sam.

“Cas-” Gabriel worried about leaving his brother alone.

“I have security keeping an eye on my room, and round the clock care here.” Castiel refused to let him bail on this. “I’ll be fine. Go hang out you two.” Sam and Gabriel shyly got up, Sam and Gabriel in their shy awkward dating stages.

“Ah, young love,” Dean commented as Castiel glanced at him.

“We never were like that.” Castiel eyed him.

“Jealous?” Dean chuckled as Castiel shook his head no.

“I would never change our love story.” Castiel blushed as He sighed. “...So?”

“So what?” Dean asked as Castiel ushered to Dean’s body. 

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Castiel commented. “I want to kiss my boyfriend.”

“...Cas.” Dean breathed shaking his head no.

“What?” Castiel asked confused.

“I was shot in the head,” Dean stated. 

“So? You’re...still alive.” Castiel commented.

“If I get back into my body, I could  _ really _ die. I would be dead in spirit and body.” Dean explained as kindly as he could.

“Or you can wake up!” Castiel snapped at him upset. 

“Or I could be a vegetable!” Dean hissed. “Living because of machines!” 

“Then why even bother to come here with me if there was no hope!” Castiel hissed back. “You believe deep down-”

“Because I wanted to be with you till-...” Dean choked turning away as tears filled his eyes. Tears filled Castiel’s as Castiel understood.

“...You think I’ll eventually forget about you.” Castiel breathed wiping his tears.

“You will.” Dean sniffed wiping his tear. “Just as all living forget the dead. I will become a memory, then maybe a dream and soon...you’ll think you made me up.” 

“Why...Why did you let me get back in my body?” Castiel turned angrily. “If you knew you’d be alone again…”

“Because I love you.” Dean sniffed a sad laugh. “Because I fucking love you. Is it so wrong of me to want you to have a long life?”

“There is NO life without you!” Castiel sniffed.

“There is NO life WITH me,” Dean yelled as Castiel flinched. “I’m damned if I do, Damned if I don’t. Either I stay in this...purgatory and live...whatever life this is. Or I get back in my body...and god knows what happens. I could be trapped in my flesh till Sam pulls the plug and  _ die _ again.” 

“You won’t try?!” Castiel yelled at him. 

“No.” Dean waved him off walking to the door.

“Please try for me!” Castiel begged sitting up but Dean just looked at him sadly. Dean eyed him for a long time as a tear slid down his face.

“This...was only ever going to end in heartbreak.” Dean turned walking out the door, Castiel tried to get up to follow but his legs caved under him. Castiel breaking down and crying as Jo who came to see him gasped running to him. She held him letting him cry it out, Castiel sobbing mess. 

“It’s okay, let it out. What you went through...I could only imagine.” Jo comforted him, the fucked up thing was he craved to be back with Dean...and this world...his world he fought so hard to get back to...felt like hell.

  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One Week Later:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel stared sadly at Dean’s body, watching his chest rise and fall. All he wanted was him to wake up and hold him, though...his Dean wasn’t here. He didn’t know if he...lost the ability to see Dean or if Dean wasn’t here. Castiel sniffed trying not to cry as his brother talked to him about something. Casually eating the burger he got him, Castiel trying to wrap his mind around how to keep Dean from just giving up. Dean was just giving up. Thinking there was nothing left for him...even Castiel didn’t feel enough to risk. What could tip the scales to make Dean realize life is worth living….?

“Gabriel, can I borrow your phone?” Castiel asked as Gabriel shrugged handing over his phone.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid on the ground bullet wounds in his chest, reliving his death over and over again. It was something other than his loneliness. It...kept him busy. Dean wheezed choking on the uncomfortable feeling of blood filling his lungs. Hearing the echos of past noises. The sound of the bullets, the sound of Claire’s sobs. Like a haunting echo of his past.

“ _ Dean…?”  _ A voice’s soft whispers seemed to overpower the echos of his past. This...wasn’t part of the memory. Dean sat up despite the pain, standing up he looked up to the sky. “ _ Dean...Can you hear me?” _

“I know that voice…” Dean breathed, the world spun around him till he found himself in the hospital again. Dean’s eyes falling to the beautiful little blonde teen who sat on the edge of the bed holding his hand. “Claire…”

“I’m...sorry I haven’t visited you.” Claire sniffed in tears. Dean turned to look at Castiel who didn’t see him anymore. “I just...couldn’t stomach I was the reason...you...are here.” 

“It’s not your fault, Claire.” Dean tried to touch her but he went right through her. 

“...Coming here. I thought...I would have to accept your just gone...forever.” Claire sniffed. “That I would never see you again. Never eat burgers and hang out watching shitty movies… I know what you’re thinking...” 

“They weren’t shitty.” They said at the same time as Claire laughed with love. 

“...But those movies...those heart attack burgers were my life. The  _ best _ parts of it. Parts...I was willing to let you go...to go to heaven...and tell my mom I was doing okay…” Claire sniffed. “...But  _ I can’t _ .  **_I_ ** need you, Dean. Not her. I do, you stupid mother fucker. I need you to come back and help me with my life. I’m a mess without you. She can’t have you. I need to be selfish for one more god damn time. Please...come back, Dean…” 

Claire kissed his hands and cried. Dean sighed looking at her, then Cas who was also crying...This was his doing. Dean softly pets Claire’s hair giving her a kiss on her forehead holding her the best he could. Before he moved to Castiel kissing his forehead. Castiel felt a cold chill, looking around he tried to find Dean but he couldn’t see him. Dean...was here. He felt it...he only hoped this was enough to change his mind.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael looked through his notes, trying to figure out who tried to kill Castiel. Castiel himself didn’t remember. Lucifer making them more coffee as Michael reread all alibi’s, checked all records they had to prove it. He paused noticing something off with one of the alibis. 

“Oh my god.” Michael stood up as Lucifer jumped at his movement. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Lucifer stated. 

“One of the alibi’s...it doesn’t match up, look.” Michael moved to him as Lucifer spotted the slight difference in the stories. “Benny said he went to a church conference with his companion, Alfie. Their stories match up except-” 

“For the hotels. Benny said they stayed in the Marriot, but Alfie said due to The Marriot being remodeled they stayed at The Hilton.” Lucifer stated.

“Why would he not mention the remodel or The change in the hotel?” Michael asked. “Unless he didn’t know about the remodel.”

“Let’s go verify the alibi.” Lucifer grabbed Michael’s coat holding it out so he could put it on before sliding on his own. Leaving out the door. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Claire had left some time ago and because Sam and Gabriel had work, Castiel read his book at his bed. Waiting and lazily looking for some sign Dean would wake, but Castiel was starting to think Claire wasn’t enough. A knock on his door made Castiel glance up, seeing Benny popping his head in smiling in the door. 

“Hey, how you feeling stranger?” Benny asked in his priest uniform coming in and closing the door. 

“Oh, Hey Benny...I’m doing better. What are you doing here?” Castiel put down his book. 

“I had to do my priestly duties,” Benny stated ushering to the bible. 

“I can only imagine in the hospital.” Castiel chuckled as Benny walked around the room. 

“...so is your roommate truly in a coma?” Benny asked as Castiel eyed him confused. 

“Why do you care?” Castiel eyed him watching him walk over to Dean’s leg tapping it. Dean didn’t respond. Castiel’s eyes paused seeing a scar on the back of his ankle on his tendon. That’s...where Castiel stabbed his broken angel charm into attackers ankle. Castiel tensed sucking in air as Benny noticed his gaze. 

“Yeah, That fucking hurt you know.” Benny chuckled. “You got me good with your shitty angel charm.” Benny pulled Castiel’s keys from his pocket holding the bloody angel charm, Castiel’s chest heaved as Benny slid it back into his pocket.

“Why?” Castiel asked as Benny eyed him. “Why kill me?”

“Because you knew too much about the secrets I keep.” Benny stared at him coldly as Castiel eyed him walking over to him. “...Remember the Grinder date that stood you up?”

“...” Castiel tried to remember, it was a couple of weeks before he was almost killed. He met up with a Ben-ten-inch from Grinder for a booty call...but he never showed up. However, he did see Benny there- “You’re Ben-ten-inch?! Let me get this straight, which you’re not, You’re cheating on Jo, definitely not ten inches and gay?!”

“It’s a secret I have kept for a long time be with women by day, be a good priest...but have my sins at night. What I didn’t plan on was us accidentally meeting. I couldn’t have you running off to jo or the church when you put two and two together. So you had to die...Sorry. I have a life to protect.” Benny lunged at Castiel, Castiel couldn’t even scream as he felt Benny grab at his throat. 

Castiel’s head rocked back and forth as Benny crushed his windpipe with his hands. Castiel tried to grab his keys in Benny’s pocket but it was too far away. Castiel felt himself fading as he gasped and choked for air. Just as he felt like he was going to pass out. 

A bedpan slammed into Benny’s head knocking him out with a rough hit. Castiel gasped finally getting air seeing Dean standing in front of him holding the bedpan. He thought for a moment he almost died again and that is why he was seeing him. 

However, the hospital gown, the machines on Dean’s end beeping because he ripped his IVs out...made him realize this...this was real. 

“D-Dean.” Castiel choked out as Dean collapsed into him in a tight hug. Dean’s legs giving out from less use than Castiel’s and Castiel was able to pull him onto Castiel’s bed. 

“Are you okay?!” Dean cupped his face as Castiel nodded. Dean holding his face as he examined Castiel’s wound. Castiel didn’t care about it but he pulled him into a hug, just crying and holding him. Dean rocked him with love and care. 

“You’re here.” Castiel sobbed as Dean sniffed wiping his tears.

“...and I’m never leaving you again.” Dean breathed as Michael and Lucifer kicked down the door with guns blazing. Benny passed out on the floor starting to come to, Michael and Lucifer shrugged handcuffing him pulling him up roughly. 

“You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Castiel Novak-” Michael spoke as they walked him out of the hospital leaving the two alone.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**A couple of months later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire walked down wayward sister’s to her next class when Jody called to her. Claire paused but walked towards her.

“Hey, Jody.” Claire smiled as Jody touched her shoulders. 

“Something truly wonderful happened today, and you will never guess what it is.” Jody led her down the hall. 

“What?” Claire asked confused. 

“Well, this cute little married couple came in wanting to adopt someone, and they wanted...you.” Jody turned as Claire seemed taken back.

“But...I’m a teen. No one wants a teen.” Claire stated confused as Jody beamed. 

“They do.” Jody moved to open the door to the living room area of the housing where families can meet the kids. Claire’s eyes fell onto Dean which she gasped breaking into tears running to him. 

“Dean!” Claire sobbed throwing her arms around him as he spun her. 

“Hello, kiddo!” Dean held her as she broke down. Claire pulled back wiping her tears. 

“H-How...when?” Claire choked out so happy.

“We wanted it to be a surprise,” Castiel spoke taking her hand. “Dean’s been trying for years to adopt you before his accident, but they refused him because he worked too many hours and was single.”

“So, we got married.” Dean beamed pulling Castiel close. “Not only because I’m head over heels in love with this cutie, but because we wanted to adopt you. Now that I’ve retired off the force due to some mobility issues, I’ll have plenty of time to raise you as a stay at home while Castiel finishes becoming a doctor.”

“...So what do you say, Claire?” Castiel stated as Claire smiled so happily pulling them into a hug. 

“Can we get burgers and watch some shitty movies?” Claire asked as they laughed.

“As long as we get some milkshakes.” Castiel beamed.

“We  _ normally  _ get sodas but...we can make milkshakes our new thing.” Dean stated kissing Castiel’s forehead. 

“I’ll got pack my things!” Claire squealed running off. 

“You better hurry you got two uncles waiting at our house to meet you or we’ll leave you!” Dean teased as Claire laughed shut up at him. Castiel turned holding Dean so fucking happy. Dean just holding him back rubbing his back with care. 

....Ready for the rest of what their lives hold for them.

  
  



End file.
